Un error del destino
by Appledoll
Summary: Aviso importante! Zoe Wittgenstein
1. Sólo por esta noche

Witt.- Qué onda? Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero no atarearme mucho porque no he terminado otra historia que tengo. No estoy segura de qué pasará conesta historia ¿será un Mimato oun Sorato? Eso lo decidirán mis deditos al teclear la historia hasta el final. 

Matt.- Y ahora ¿qué estás tramando, eh? 

Witt.- Ay! Tú esperate luego te enterarás. 

Matt.- No me gusta cuando dices eso... siempre tienes planes muy macabros para mí. 

Witt.- ¿Yo? Bah! Yo sería incapaz de exponerte de tal modo . 

**

* * *

**

Un error del destino…

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I:

_Sólo por esta noche…_

Aquella era una noche de viernes, casualmente el cumpleaños número quince de la joven Yolei Inoue, quien se encargó de organizar una gran fiesta. Tras una serie de súplicas y berrinches, la chica logró convencer a sus padres para que esa noche dejaran sola la casa. Yolei no tardó mucho tiempo en abastecerse de todo lo necesario gracias al negocio familiar y, como toda una "reunión" de adolescentes, había licor.

Sora se encontraba bailando alegre al lado de su recientemente novio Tai. Se notaba bastante divertida y enamorada a pesar de haber dado por terminada su relación con Matt, aunque éste último seguía muy herido.

Matt estaba sentado sólo, sentado bebiendo un poco de licor, cabe aclarar que él no quería ir a la fiesta ya que lo último que quería ver en el mundo era a Sora y mucho menos con su acompañante, Tai. Pero Yolei y los demás rogaron por su presencia, sería muy importante que todos estuvieran reunidos en aquella fecha, pues debía ser un evento alegre, aunque, para Matt, era opacado por la inmensa tristeza que había invadido su corazón.

"_Mi amigo Tai… ¿Amigo Tai?_" se repetía una y otra vez en la mente el joven rubio, "_Eso no es de amigos¿Quitarme a la mujer que amo? … Cierto, yo se la quité primero, pero Sora nunca fue la novia de Tai… hasta ahora_". Estaba muy melancólico, apartado, callado. Parecía estar en un funeral en vez de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mimi se encontraba bailando con Izzy, Yolei y Ken, había regresado a Japón para pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos, actualmente se alojaba en el hotel más prestigiado de Odaiba. Llevaba mucho tiempo puliendo con sus pies la pista de baile y debido a ello se sintió un poco cansada y decidió sentarse un momento. Al buscar un lugar en dónde sentarse, notó lo apartado que se encontraba Matt del grupo y los triste que se veía. La joven Tachikawa, no dudó ni un instante en acercarse a él.

—Matt —susurró intentando llamar la atención del joven rubio —, no estés triste, tu rostro no se ve muy bien estando así…

Matt estaba bastante malencarado, realmente no tenía humor de escuchar opiniones tontas de chicas que no sabían por lo que estaba pasando. Por un momento él pensó en gritarle que se fuera y que lo dejara sólo, que no tratara de reconfortarlo porque nada que evocara de sus labios podría lograrlo. Pero algo, en aquel rostro un tanto angelical e inocente, le hizo notar que la portadora de la Sinceridad no tenía intenciones de molestarlo y, sobretodo, que ella no tenía la culpa de todo el embrollo que tenía en su mente.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? —cuestionó intrigado.

—¿Por qué no? —sonriendo con un toque pícaro en su mirada —Eres mi amigo.

—Hmm —sonrió levemente sin siquiera verla.

Mimi tenía ese efecto en todos, por más que alguien estuviera triste, esa joven tan sólo con su presencia hacía surgir una sonrisa hasta del ser más desdichado en el mundo. Matt la miró por unos instantes y luego se volteó mientras hacía movimientos circulares con la copa que tenía en la mano, provocando que su contenido se agitara

—Hoy te ves muy bien, Mimi —comentó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó incrédula por las palabras de su amigo, era extraño oír a Matt haciendo cumplidos acerca del aspecto de una persona —¿Acaso has bebido tanto licor que…

—¿Cómo crees? —interrumpió —Si tan sólo he bebido una copa, estoy más que sobrio.

—¿Qué pasó contigo y con Sora?

—¿Acaso no te lo contó ella?

—Claro que no. Bueno… —se notó dudosa y algo desilusionada —desde que regresé de Estados Unidos, Sora y yo ya no somos tan amigas como antes, tú sabes, de cierto modo la confianza se pierde, además de que perdimos todas las cosas en común —sonrió —. Parece que me llevo mucho mejor con Yolei, con quien, a pesar de que no veo mucho, mantengo el contacto con ella. Creo que es a la única a quien realmente le importo en todo Japón.

—No diga eso, todos somos tus amigos —afirmó —. Nos importas mucho.

—Dudo que sean mis amigos, puesto que no saben depositar su confianza en mí —comentó insinuantemente, obviamente su comentario era para provocar a Yamato.

—Bueno, es que… —titubeó y se notó nervioso —. A decir verdad, yo no quiero hablar de eso.

—De acuerdo, te entiendo, la herida debe cerrarse y aún no sientes que sea el momento de hablar de eso y compartirlo.

—Sí, tienes razón —afirmó —. Oye… ¿te mencioné que te ves muy linda? —intentando cambiar la conversación de cualquier forma posible.

—Ja, ja, ja! —rió con su pequeño tono particular mientras tomaba la copa de vino que tenía Matt y bebía rápidamente su contenido —No sabía que tenías tan buen sentido del humor.

Durante algunos minutos permanecieron en silencio mientras Mimi, pedía una copa más, al parecer había encontrado otra forma de matar el tiempo además de bailar.

—Mimi, no abuses, no estás acostumbrada a beber —advirtió al notar la forma tan acelerada en que se comportaba su amiga.

—¡No-no, Matt! —se levantó del asiento y tomó de las manos a Yamato —¡Ya sé, vamos a bailar! —Sugirió mientras obligaba a su acompañante a levantarse de su lugar.

—¿Mimi? —comenzó a verla incrédulo, su embriaguez había sido la más rápida del mundo _—¡Diablos! Esta ya se puso bien borracha_ —pensó al notar que la chica se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba con él hacia la pista de baile.

Matt no quería bailar y menos si tenía que enfrentarse a la ridiculez de su joven amiga, pero lo intentó. Izzy, por su parte, notó algo peculiar en la actitud de Mimi y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Mimi? —preguntó Izzy a Matt.

—Me arrebató de las manos mi copa y la bebió muy rápido, luego tomó otra sin pensarlo. Le advertí que no abusara porque no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

—Será mejor que alguien la lleve al hotel, no puede irse sola así.

—No-no hip al hotel no hip, no hay nadie hip, es solo y frío hip. No me quiero quedarme solita en ese lugar hip. Por favor —rogó con unos bellos ojos brillantes, aunque perdidos en el alcohol.

—La llevaré yo —comentó algo fastidiado, Matt —, después de todo ni siquiera quería venir a esta fiesta.

—De acuerdo, yo le avisaré a Yolei que tuvieron que irse.

—Bueno, vámonos y en el camino decidiré qué hacer contigo.

Matt obligó a la chica a que lo rodeara con su brazo por el cuello para que pudiera sostenerse en pie y caminar. Con mucha dificultad lograron bajar las escaleras del edificio. Al joven rubio le costó mucho trabajo introducir a Mimi a su auto, pues se había quedado dormida. Matt la dejó en el asiento de adelante y se encargó de abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Después entró y condujo hasta su casa, fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió para llevar a la chica, pues a la mitad del camino recordó que no sabía exactamente cuál era el hotel en donde se hospedaba la joven castaña y ya era suficientemente tarde como para regresar.

Al llegar al departamento, la sacó del auto y se dispuso a cargarla, subiendo con mucha dificultad las escaleras del edificio hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. Justo cuando entraron al apartamento, Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente, se sonrojó al notar que se encontraba en los brazos del joven Ishida.

—Bueno, ya llegamos a mi casa —mientras la sentaba en el sillón —. Puedes quedarte en el primer cuarto que está a la derecha, es el mío.

—No —dijo mientras hacía una serie de gestos notándose su desacuerdo —. Yo no quiero que me dejes sola hip quédate conmigo hip, aquí en la sala.

—Pero Mimi¿cómo se te ocurre que yo…

Mimi tomó por sorpresa a Matt y le dio un beso, dejando al joven rubio completamente sin habla. Él no quería ser grosero, no la apartó de sí, pero no la atrajo, ni siquiera la tocó; él intentaba contenerse.

—Mimi… ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó incrédulo mientras apartaba suavemente a la chica.

—Te amo Matt —respondió mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

—¿Pero cómo? Pensé que eras novia de Michael.

—Matt dame un beso —pidió sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de su acompañante.

Matt se puso muy nervioso, pero Mimi lo besó antes de que él pudiera decir un "no" o quizá hubiera dicho "si". El caso es que se besaron durante un largo tiempo y, cuando Matt pudo despegarse de los labios de Mimi, se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente dormida. Matt sonrió con ternura, quizá Mimi lo había confundido con alguien más, en su mente no cabía la idea de que Mimi pudiera tener siquiera una atracción hacia él. El joven Ishida, como todo un caballero, tomó en sus brazos a Mimi y la condujo hasta su habitación, estaba dispuesto a dejarle su cama y él quedarse en el sofá.

—Duerme Mimi —comentó tiernamente —, sólo espero que mañana no te duela la cabeza.

—Matt… —susurró mientras abría los ojos —no me dejes sola, tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo¿De qué? —preguntó incrédulo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

—No me gusta la soledad —se levantó un poco y quedó sentada en la cama, al lado de Matt —. He fingido todo el tiempo ser superficial porque tengo miedo de la soledad, siempre le he tenido miedo.

—No es malo que tengas miedo a la soledad, de alguna manera todos tenemos miedo a eso. No te preocupes, no me alejaré mucho, estaré en la sala. Si necesitas algo, solo háblame y vendré¿de acuerdo?

—No te vayas —rogó —. Si sales por esa puerta me iré sin importar lo que pueda pasarme.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —cuestionó inocentemente el pobre chico.

—No te lo imaginas —respondió insinuantemente —. No me digas que eres un chico inocente —se arrodilló en la cama mientras abrazaba y besaba al chico.

—Tu sabes perfectamente que amo a Sora —excusó intentando apartarse de encima a la insistente joven.

—Sólo por esta noche, Matt, sólo hasta mañana.

—No-no, es que… —intentando encontrar alguna excusa —mi padre puede llegar en cualquier momento.

—Eres un mentiroso. Me enteré por algunas personas que tu padre salió de la ciudad y que has estado quedándote solo desde hace dos días.

—Mimi, por favor… es que yo…

—¿Qué, no te gusto? —preguntó mientras alzaba un poco la falda que llevaba puesta y mordía su labio inferior sensualmente, hecho que incomodó y enrojeció al joven rubio.

—Mi-Mimi, cla-claro qu-que me gustas —balbuceó —. Eres una chica muy bonita y atractiva, realmente me agradas mucho pe-pero…

Mimi puso su mano sobre la boca de Matt sin dejarlo terminar.

—Y si te agrado tanto… ¿por qué no estás conmigo? Sólo será una noche…

Lo besó nuevamente y lo empujó hacia atrás, provocando que Matt terminara acostado en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente…

Matt comenzó a abrir los ojos, volteó instintivamente hacia el lado derecho con la intención de ver a Mimi, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no se encontraba junto a él.

—¿Mimi¿Dónde estás?

El joven Ishida se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar a Mimi por toda la casa, pero no estaba. Quizá había regresado a su casa, pensó Matt mientras tomaba el auricular del teléfono y marcaba su número de celular, pero nada; nadie contestaba. Su segunda opción fue Yolei, ya que, por mismas palabras de Mimi, se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas. Quizá había ido a disculparse por no despedirse de ella la noche anterior.

—¿Yolei? Habla Matt.

—Matt, buenos días —respondió al otro lado del auricular —¿Ocurre algo?

—Me preguntaba si sabías algo de Mimi.

—Creí que se había ido contigo anoche.

—Em… —titubeando —s-sí, pero hace unos momentos hablé a su celular para saber cómo estaba y no me respondió.

—Probablemente Sora puede saber algo de ella.

—¿So-Sora? —Matt sintió como si lo acuchillaran justo en el estómago al escuchar ese nombre —Muchas gracias Yolei.

Colgó el teléfono y se tiró en el sillón mientras jalaba de sus cabellos.

—Esto no habría pasado si no fueras tan idiota. Pasar la noche con Mimi —se reclamó a sí mismo —. De ninguna forma estoy de acuerdo con preguntarle a Sora.

Así fue como pasó una semana y Matt continuó sin saber nada acerca de Mimi, al parecer, esta lo evadía. Después de varios días de peleas mentales consigo mismo con respecto a Sora, Matt se resignó a hablar con ella, pero recordó que, desafortunadamente, el teléfono de Sora se encontraba fuera de servicio temporalmente, debido a un problema con la conexión. No conforme con verse obligado a hablarle a Sora, ahora tenía la necesidad de irla a ver a su propia casa a preguntarle por Mimi. Matt no dejó de refunfuñar de camino a casa de Sora. Y, de hecho, hasta dudó en tocar el timbre ya estando frente a la puerta de su apartamento pero, tragándose su orgullo, lo hizo.

—¿Matt?

Sora se notó muy sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

—Am ejem —titubeó —. Bueno… Sora.

Justo cuando Matt estaba a punto de evocar una palabra de su boca, apareció Tai detrás de Sora.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Sora? —miró a Matt de pie junto a la puerta —¿Matt?

Matt se sintió peor al ver a Tai con Sora, eso le rompía aún más el corazón, si es que aún quedaba un pedazo más por romperse.

—Sora, yo…

—Matt —Sora se notó un poco apenada —, si vienes a hablar conmigo… bueno yo…

—No —negó rotundamente sin dejar terminar a la chica pelirroja —, no te creas tan importante… —evadió la mirada de Sora —. Yo sólo vine a preguntarte por Mimi.

—¿Mimi? —la joven Takenouchi se notó extrañada al notar el gran interés que tenía Matt por Mimi —Bueno, ella salió en la mañana a Estados Unidos. Pero… no veo por qué el interés.

—Ese es asunto mío —respondió en tono cortante —. Que pasen buena tarde —comentó entre dientes.

Matt no podía soportar ver a Sora con Tai, así que precipitadamente decidió correr hasta llegar al recibidor del edificio, una vez ahí, respiró profundamente y tomó su rostro con desesperación.

—Mimi… ¿por qué te fuiste? —susurró desesperado —Necesito saber por qué me evades desde aquella noche.

—Así que pasó algo entre Mimi y tú…

Se escuchó una voz que Matt conocía perfectamente.

—Matt, esto me sorprende al grado de que no sé qué decirte.

—Tai… es que yo…

—Creí que aún amabas a Sora.

—Aún la amo pero no tiene caso que siga aferrándome a alguien que no siente lo mismo que yo. Y sobretodo, si ella ha comenzado a rehacer su vida —respondió mirando fríamente a Tai.

—Matt, amigo…

—Hace mucho dejé de ser tu amigo, al parecer.

—¿En realidad piensas que Sora y yo somos novios?

Matt no tenía ganas de responder, era absurdo pensar otra cosa y era aún más absurdo responder esa pregunta tan tonta.

—Sora no es mi novia. Es sólo que ella me pidió que la acompañara a la fiesta de Yolei, no quería que la vieras sola. Ella sigue enfadada después de lo que pasó entre tú y tu… corista.

—¿Por eso me cortó, por Hikaru?

—No, no por Hikaru, por "lo que hiciste con Hikaru" —admitió Tai.

—¡Demonios! Así que fue eso. Ella me dijo que se había enamorado de alguien más y luego la vi contigo —dijo intentando de comprender todo —. Sora sí es muy astuta, no quiso prevenirme acerca de que ya sabía lo de Hikaru. Además de todo me hizo creer que había dejado de quererme.

—Sora lloró durante tres días seguidos, incluso no quería comer; no entendía por qué le habías hecho eso.

Matt se sentía terriblemente, como una flecha atravesando su pecho. Había hecho sentir mal a la única persona que amaba y todo por una estúpida aventura. Hikaru Mitsumi era una modelo de trajes de baño, un miembro de su banda, Akira, la había llevado para formar parte del grupo. Creían necesitar una voz femenina que le hiciera compañía a la melodiosa voz y canciones de Yamato.

Hikaru, desde un principio comenzó a insinuársele a Matt, éste se resistía mientras los demás miembros de la banda lo alentaban: "_Anda! Está guapísima, serías un idiota sino lo haces_", "_Ve con Hikaru o ¿eres gay?_". Y como los hombres siempre reaccionan ante estas acusaciones, lo hizo. ¿Acaso los hombres tienen la necesidad de demostrarle a otros su sexualidad y hombría¿Eso no es más gay que serle fiel a una mujer?

¿Sólo por una noche, eh? Sólo por una noche puede cambiar por completo tu vida…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Witt.- ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Ojalá que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen Reviews! 

Zoe Wittgenstein o "Witt" 


	2. ¿Qué, un hijo?

**Gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Sorita-DG1:  
**Witt.- Sí! Los hombres son unos inconscientes con los sentimientitos de la mujeres ¡ son crueles y desconsiderados…

**Danny-danielita04:  
**Witt.- ¿Ves? No demoré mucho jejeje!

**saku315:  
**Witt.- Seguramente aprenderá una buena lección

**kibun No Tenshi:  
**Witt.- Sorato…? Mmm Jejeje eso todavía no lo decido… mejor quédate con la duda así seguirás leyendo.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida:  
**Matt.- Hey! No tenías porque ahorcarme . quedé un poco mareado después de tanto zarandeo x.x Yo no tengo la culpa de esto, sólo soy una víctima de las locas ideas de "Witt"

Witt.- Ay! No te quejes¿querías ser actor en Digimon, no? Ahora te aguantas porque por un buen rato estarás bajo mi control, porque soy directora, productora, escritora y narradora de esta historia. Así que ni modo, bien que te agasajaste con las actrices (Mimi, Sora, etc.), no?

Matt.- ¿q-qué? Shh! No digas esas cosas (Je! Se puso rojo, lo sabía).

Witt.- Sí, es verdad! Y mientras tanto a mí me consumen los celos pero a ti no te importa ToT (me encantan los dramas)

Matt.- Ejem… creo que mejor pasamos al siguiente capítulo, no creo que las personas deban enterarse de nuestras peleas¿mira cómo nos observan?

Witt.- Nee! -.-' Siempre te sales x la tangente cuando toco ese tema. Pues bien, creo que Ishida tiene la razón ya debes estar hartos de mí, entonces: ADELANTEEEE! Y dejen Reviews xfa.

**

* * *

**

Un error del destino…

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II:

¿Qu-qué, un hijo?

Habían transcurrido casi cinco años desde aquel incidente con Mimi. Matt actualmente es novio de Sora, se encargó de doblegar su orgullo y le pidió perdón a su querida pelirroja. Desde entonces no había cometido el mismo error por el cual rompió con su amada. Sin embargo, Yamato nunca le confesó a su novia lo que había ocurrido con Mimi la noche del cumpleaños de Yolei. Quizá quería guardar las apariencias, no había significado nada para él, de hecho… había sido sólo una noche.

—Buenas noches Sora —saludó Matt con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Desde cuando pides permiso para entrar a mi casa? —preguntó con una risa pícara.

—Bueno, esta noche es muy especial —le dio a Sora una pequeña caja de chocolates —. Mi primera opción de regalo, eran unas rosas, pero luego reflexioné que no sería apropiado regalarle algo así a alguien que se dedica a hacer arreglos florales.

—Sería bastante irónico —comentó entre risas —. Siéntate un momento en la sala, la cena ya casi está lista.

La cena que había preparado Sora, aquella noche, le pareció exquisita a Matt. Luego de un tiempo, ambos chicos se sentaron en el sofá y se mantenían abrazados mirando el televisor.

Matt se notaba bastante nervioso, al parecer tenía intenciones de decirle algo muy importante a Sora.

—Sora… yo tengo algo que decirte… —titubeó un poco —es muy importante.

—¡Ah! Si y… ¿qué es?

_Ring… Ring…_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

—No, no te preocupes —dijo un poco serio —contesta…

—En un momento regreso.

—Si, claro —murmuró entre dientes —_Mi pregunta puede esperar_ —pensó resignado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de joyería color negro con un bello anillo dentro y un diamante enorme en el centro de este —. _¿Cómo pedírtelo?_ —dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a ver el televisor mientras bebía un poco de vino de su copa.

En televisión, había un programa informativo, en aquel momento habían empezado a hablar de espectáculos y moda actual.

—_Nos encontramos con la famosa actriz de Hollywood de origen japonés, Mimi Tachikawa, a quien encontramos celebrando el cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo._

Matt, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, escupió precipitadamente el licor que aún mantenía saboreando en su boca.

—¿Q-qué?

—_Mimi¿estás contenta aquí, celebrando el cumpleaños de tu hijo?_

—_Por supuesto —contestó alegremente la joven de cabello castaño —, es el cumpleaños número cuatro de mi pequeño y estoy muy feliz de poder compartir estos momentos con él ya que anteriormente había tenido mucho trabajo y no podía estar mucho tiempo a su lado._

—_La verdad es que nosotros nos sorprendimos mucho al enterarnos de que habías invitado a los miembros de la prensa al cumpleaños de tu hijo. Te confieso que los miembros de mi equipo nos quedamos con la boca abierta, pues no sabíamos que tú tuvieras un hijo —comenzó a reír —. En ese momento me pregunté "¿Por qué Mimi no había presentado ante los medios a su hijo". No me parece que presentar a un hijo sea motivo de vergüenza._

—_No-no, para nada —comentó entre risas —, simplemente creí que no sería muy apropiado presentar ante los medios a un pequeño que no sabía ni siquiera lo que significaba la palabra "Cámara" o "Acción". Me refiero a que Mikey apenas podía pronunciar la palabra "mamá", por lo tanto creí pertinente que alcanzara una edad un poco apropiada, bueno, cuatro años no es la edad en la que se alcanza la madurez, pero es una época en la que vas descubriendo muchas cosas y vas entendiéndolas poco a poco. Con esto no quiero decir que lanzaré al estrellato a mi hijo, pero estoy conciente de que tarde o temprano descubrirían la existencia de mi hijo y no quería que se malinterpretara como una "pena o vergüenza" por tener un hijo, aunque pienso que fue demasiado tarde por lo que acabas de preguntarme. Además de que él va a crecer a mi lado y por lo tanto al lado de cámaras de video, maquillistas, actores, directores, bla-bla._

—_No, discúlpame Mimi, la verdad no quise ofenderte al hacer ese comentario, sólo que muchas personas estábamos intrigadas con esta noticia —el reportero se notó bastante apenado por sus palabras —. A los televidentes les interesaría más acerca de su hijo Mikey y del nombre de su padre._

—_Bueno, pues…_

En ese instante la televisión de Sora comenzó a lanzar chispas y la luz se apagó, al parecer la electricidad en el apartamento estaba haciendo corto circuito, quizá los fusibles se habían fundido. Al mismo tiempo en que se apagó la luz, la señal del teléfono se fue y Sora se vio obligada a colgar.

—Se fue la señal, cariño —comentó sonriente mientras se acercaba a la sala y tomaba asiento justo al lado del rubio —. De acuerdo Matt¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

De pronto, como por arte de magia la luz regresó a la habitación.

—Pensé que los fusibles se habían fundido —comentó Matt —, creo que me equivoqué —encendió el televisor.

—¿Eso era lo importante que querías decirm…

—Sh —la interrumpió Matt mientras prestaba su atención a las imágenes que se veían en televisión.

—_Señorita Mimi¿es verdad que pronto volverá a su país natal, Japón?_

—_Pues de hecho sí —se notó entusiasmada —. Wow, tu equipo no deja de sorprenderme, siempre saben qué es lo que voy a hacer, realmente me extraña que hasta ahora sepan de la existencia de mi hijo —comentó sonriente —. Mañana temprano saldré con rumbo a Japón, llegaré al aeropuerto de la bahía de Odaiba, quizá por la tarde._

—Es Mimi —señaló ilusionada, Sora, a su antigua amiga —. Se ve bastante bien.

—Mmm, Sora…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Matt?

—Tengo que irme —dijo mientras se levantaba precipitadamente.

—Pero Matt…

Matt caminó hacia la puerta y salió rápidamente del apartamento de Sora.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —comentó extrañada —Comenzó a actuar raro desde que vio a Mimi en el televisor, _¿acaso Matt estará interesado en ella?_ —se preguntó en pensamientos. Sora realmente no era una chica insegura de sí misma, pero la verdad es que Yamato nunca se comportaba de ese modo frente a ella.

Matt estaba desconcertado por la entrevista de Mimi que acababa de ver y, aunque no pudo ver al hijo de la joven actriz, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel "cumpleaños número cuatro del pequeño" y decidió ir apresuradamente a la casa de su mejor amigo, Tai. El joven Ishida tocó fuertemente la puerta del apartamento de su amigo.

—¡Tai, Tai!

—¿Matt? —dijo entre un bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos —Son las doce de la noche —bostezó por segunda vez —, no es que me moleste tu presencia en mi casa pero¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿No viste las noticias?

—¡Oh! Sí, claro —comentó sarcásticamente un tanto harto por la torpeza de su amigo —. Al estar tranquilito en mi cama calientita _DURMIENDO_ vi las noticias¡Cómo no!

—Lo siento, no sé en qué diablos estoy pensando —comentó apenado mientras tomaba su cabeza con desesperación —. No —se precipitó bastante —, la verdad si sé…

—Te notas muy nervioso, tranquilízate —estaba algo preocupado por el estado de su amigo —. Entra.

—Sí, gracias…

—¿Te ofrezco algo¿Una cerveza?

—No, gracias —dijo —. Bueno, sí, creo que la necesito.

Tai caminó hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos latas de cerveza.

—Por los visto hoy es el día de las indecisiones —miró el reloj colgado en su pared: las 00:06 AM marcaba — y eso que apenas comienza —caminó hacia su amigo y le dio una lata —. Ahora, cuéntame.

Matt tomó aire y se armó de valor.

—Yo estaba con Sora, esta sería una noche muy especial, al menos eso pensé, luego sonó el teléfono; Sora lo contestó y mientras yo veía la televisión, estaba en las noticias y sacaron un reportaje de espectáculos, ahí salió Mimi diciendo que tenía un hijo que celebraba su cumpleaños número cuatro, el reportero le preguntó que quién era el padre —tomó aire nuevamente, pues habló todo de corrido y tan rápido que apenas y podía entendérsele una palabra —del niño y luego de repente PUF el televisor comenzó a lanzar chispas y se apagó la luz por un momento, luego se encendió y lo último que escuché fue que Mimi vendría a Japón y que llegaría mañana por la tarde —una vez más llenó sus pulmones para continuar con su gracioso y peculiar discurso —. Debo confesarte que eso me puso los nervios de punta. No sé si estoy exagerando pero esa noticia me hizo revivir momentos que… no debería estar recordando al estar con Sora a quien estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio y…

—Momento-momento —dijo Tai mientras se acercaba a su amigo —, tranquilízate y toma aire, no entendí mucho de lo que dijiste porque hablabas muy rápido, entendí algo de que Mimi tenía un hijo, que vendría a Japón y que estabas a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Sora?

—Algo así.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que Mimi dijo que su hijo cumplía cuatro años.

—See¿y…? —pero al momento de pronunciar sus palabras las reflexionó y se dio cuenta de lo que Matt intentaba decirle —¡Que-Qué¿Estás seguro?

—De que tiene un hijo… sí —tragó saliva —pero… comenzó a entrar una duda en mí, me pregunto si ese niño será mío.

Ring, Ring… 

—¡Uy, eso es un gran problema! Espérame un segundo —se acercó al teléfono y lo descolgó —¿Hola?

—_¡Hola Tai!_ —saludó la voz de una mujer muy alegre.

—¿Qui-qui-quién habla a las doce de la noche? —preguntó algo extrañado al no reconocer la voz de la joven.

—_¿"Las doce de la noche"?_ —se preguntó —_¡Ay! Perdón Tai_ —se disculpó muy apenada —, _lo que pasa es que aquí en California son las 7:30 de la mañana, olvidé por completo la diferencia de horarios y, por cierto¡habla Mimi!_

—¡Qué? —sorprendido mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante —¡Ah! Eres tu _MIMI_.

—¿Mimi? —se preguntó el joven rubio en voz baja.

—Y… ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? —le preguntó Tai.

—_Es que ahora estoy en el aeropuerto y estoy a punto de salir hacia Japón. Yo creo que llegaré como en unas cuantas horas …_

—¡Ah! Así que vas a _VENIR_.

—Eso ya lo sabía —murmuró Matt refunfuñando.

—Y… ¿con quién vas a venir?

—_Pues, con mi hijo… _

—¡Ah! Con _TU HIJO_.

—_Me preguntaba si serías tan amable como para recogerme en el aeropuerto._

—De acuerdo, de todos modos ya estoy despierto.

—_Muchas gracias, eres un amor. Te lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida, no quería llegar al aeropuerto y encontrarme sola con mi hijo. A decir verdad, supongo que la ciudad entera ha cambiado mucho y no estoy segura de saberme ubicar._

**«A los pasajeros del vuelo 213 con destino a Tokio, se les informa que éste despegará en 5 minutos»**

—_Bueno Tai, nos veremos pronto, acabo de recibir la llamada para mi vuelo._

—Sí, Mimi, te veo al rato —colgó.

—No puede ser ¿qué le voy a decir? —se preguntó Matt bastante desesperado.

—No creo que tengas nada que decirle —comentó Tai un poco indiferente —, ni siquiera creo que ella quiera escucharte, no te mencionó y ni siquiera se nota preocupada por venir aquí y encontrarte.

—Y… ¿si es mi hijo? —preguntó desesperado —Eso me preocupa —miró el reloj —. Bueno mejor me voy, tienes que alistarte para ir por Mimi y… por su hijo.

—¿Qué harías si fuera tuyo? —preguntó Tai antes de que Matt se fuera, el rubio lo miró con duda —Sí, Matt, me refiero a que n puedes llegar de la noche a la mañana "Hey, Chico! Yo soy tu padre, me acosté con tu madre una noche que estaba muy ebria, no sabía de tu existencia antes pero ahora quiero responsabilizarme. ¿Qué lindo está el día, no?" —comentó como un chiste.

—¡Qué estupideces dices, Tai! —exclamó horrorizado por el comentario de su amigo —. Aunque… —reflexionó un poco —en realidad no sé lo que voy a hacer si ese niño es mío.

Unas cuantas horas después, Tai ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que Mimi llegara junto con su hijo a Japón. Pronto, Tai alcanzó a ver a una chica _MUY_ a la moda con un pequeño niño tomado de su mano quienes se aproximaban poco a poco hacia él.

—¿Mi-Mi-Mimi?

—¡Hola Tai!

—¿Quién es él, mamá? —preguntó el pequeño niño.

—Hmm —sonrió levemente mientras se agachaba para hablarle de frente a su hijo —, es un viejo amigo. Su nombre es Tai —se levantó —. Tai… te presento a mi querido hijo su nombre es Michael, Mikey.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Mikey?

—Cuatro, los cumplió anteayer…

Tai miraba de pies a cabeza al pequeño hijo de Mimi, como si intentara encontrar algún parecido del niño con su amigo Yamato. Tenía la piel blanca como él, pero Tachikawa también tenía la piel blanca, su cabello era castaño, Matt no tenía el cabello castaño claro, pero… ¡los ojos! Los ojos de Mikey eran tan parecidos a los de Yamato, incluso un poco rasgados como el rubio. Era como ver a Ishida cuando era pequeño pero… quizá se había sugestionado y predispuesto a ver de ese modo al niño, aún no era bueno sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Qué te pasa Tai? —preguntó Mimi al notar que Taichi miraba con insistencia a su pequeño hijo —Estás muy extraño.

—¿Yo, extraño? Para nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tachikawa no muy convencida —, ya vámonos ¿no?

—Si, pero… ¿a dónde los voy a llevar?

—Bueno pues… —titubeó un poco —¡Ya sé! Al Hotel Odiaba.

—¿Eh¿Estás segura de querer ir ahí?

—Pues sí… ¿por qué no?

—No, yo nada más decía —comentó disimulando —. _Además de que está a sólo una cuadra de dónde vive Matt… ¿qué extraño? A Mimi ni le preocupa… o… quizá quiere encontrarse con él._

Ya en el auto de Tai, Mimi y él comenzaron a platicar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los chicos?

—Bueno, Sora estudia diseño de modas, Izzy estudia ingeniería, Joe medicina…

—¡Alto! —detuvo la conversación precipitadamente —¿Joe estudia medicina?

—Em, sí…

—Desde hace como cinco años comenzó con sus planes de ser Médico pero, pensé que se arrepentiría en el último momento. Continúa…

—Davis está estudiando administración de empresas ¿recuerdas cuando dijo que quería tener una cadena de restaurantes?

—Por supuesto, en ese momento todos pensamos que sería broma pero, veo con gusto que está tomando muy en serio su sueño, es bueno que comience sus estudios como un gran empresario.

—Sí, es agradable ver que Davis ha madurado mucho en este tiempo. Continuaré: Yolei sigue con el negocio de su familia, Kari está estudiando pedagogía, Tk filosofía y letras, Ken se incorporó a una institución donde lo entrenarán para ser miembro de la policía, Cody está en preparatoria y… —dudó un momento —. _Cuando diga ESE nombre… seguro que Mimi se incomodará _—pensó —. Y… También _MATT_ está en la Universidad estudiando Astronomía…

—¡Ah! Me parece excelente por todos, creo que no les hice falta en todo este tiempo.

—Si¿verdad? —respondió Tai —_¿Por qué no pasó nada?_ —pensó —Bueno… ya llegamos.

—Muchas gracias Tai… te estaré agradecida toda mi vida.

—Y yo también —comentó el pequeño niño haciendo una cara sonriente exactamente igual a la de su mamá.

—¡Vaya! Tiene un gran carisma como tú —dijo Tai al notar la expresión en el rostro del niño y el tono de voz tan entusiasta que poseía.

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó —Es mi hijo ¿no?

Tai dejó a Mimi y a su hijo en el hotel, aún tenía sueño así que planeaba descansar un poco. Pensó en hablar con Yamato para avisarle sobre el lugar en donde Mimi se había hospedado, pero en cuanto llegó a su apartamento cayó rendido sobre su cama. Dormía como un bebé, pero como un bebé oso roncando tan fuerte que casi retumbaban las ventanas de su habitación.

Así que Taichi, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Yamato, quien continuaba con la incertidumbre, nervioso y sin haber conciliado el sueño durante la noche, además, estúpidamente confió en que Yagami lo llamaría en cuanto supiera algo… inocente Ishida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Qué tramará Mimi?  
¿Acaso querrá encontrarse con Yamato para confesarle algo?  
¿Mikey será hijo de Yamato? Y… ¿Por qué hago preguntas tan tontas? 

Esto quizá se resolverá en el próximo episodio…

**Este fan fiction fue publicado x primera vez en el foro de Digimania 2k (extinto ahora), por ahí del año 2001 o02x.x?anteriormente "Michael / Mikey" tenía el nombre de "Matthew/ Mattie" pero lo cambié, como muchos otros detalles del fic ya que antes terminaba como Mimato a consecuencia de la influencia de los lectores, pero esta vez... quizá no será así**

onegai REVIEWS! para continuar escribiendo!


	3. Las mentiras

Witt.- Pst-pst, Matt, ..' oíste? (acercándome al oído de Yamato).

Matt.- ¿Qué cosa? ¬¬

Witt.- Creo que este fic está atentando con la vida de muchos: primero **Sora Takenouchi Ishida** te ahorcó a ti y ahora **SORITA-DG1** quiere ahorcarme a mí si esto termina en Mimato…

Matt.- Hey! (mirando a SORITA DG1 con ojitos tiernos) ¿No habría forma de negociar ese asunto? (¿por qué a mí no me mira así? T-T)

Witt.- O.o ¿No me digas que… (mi voz se opaca por la sorpresa) quieres que este fic sea un Mimato (casi me quedo sin aire al terminar mi pregunta)?

Matt.- ¿Q-qué? No, no me refería a eso… En realidad yo quise decir¿No habría forma de negociar que la ahorcaras _sea como sea_ que termine el fic? Creo que ya le hace falta una sacudida de tuercas.

Witt.- (me congelé… se me congeló el corazón y se partió en mil pedacitos T-T, por un momento pensé que quería defenderme) Eres muy cruel conmigo/Zap/ (Je! No me quedé con ganas de darle un coscorrón).

Matt.- Oye! Eso duele.

Witt.- Lo mismo que pensé: creo que este fic está provocando el surgimiento del "asesino en serie" que todos llevamos dentro. Y mientras éste muchacho cruel se sigue sobando su rubio "coco" ustedes pueden continuar con la lectura del 3er capítulo.

* * *

**Un error del destino…**

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Las mentiras…

A la mañana siguiente Mimi y su pequeño salieron precipitadamente del hotel, tenían que realizar un gran recorrido por Japón. Quizá irían al centro de la ciudad, a la torre de Tokio y a los lugares más bellos que Mimi conocía y que quería mostrarle a su retoño.

Tachikawa quería divertirse un poco con su hijo, a ambos les agradaba perseguirse el uno al otro corriendo por las calles de Nueva York y… ¿Por qué cambiar la tradición en Tokio? Sería bueno continuarla en cualquier parte del mundo¿no? Así que Mimi comenzó a correr mientras Mikey la perseguía.

Iban corriendo muy aprisa y bastante distraídos, Mimi miraba tras ella cuidando de no alejarse demasiado de Mikey, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más caminaba en la acera, pero en dirección opuesta a ellos y, sin poderlo evitar, chocó con aquella persona.

—¿Mi-Mi-Mimi? —balbuceó una voz masculina frente a la castaña.

—¿Quién es esa persona, mamá? —preguntó el niño al notar que aquel hombre conocía a su madre.

—Él es… —se notó algo indiferente, incluso enfadada —Yamato Ishida… un _CONOCIDO_ de la infancia.

—Y… ¿no me vas a presentar? —preguntó el niño.

—¡Ay! S-sí, él es Yamato Ishida y —mirando a Matt — él es…

—Mikey… —continuó la frase de Mimi —ya lo sé.

—¡Ah¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, oí algo de él en televisión.

—Mmm… —gesticuló sin mostrar algún interés en los comentarios de Matt.

—Oye Mimi —dudando.

—¿Sí, Matt?

—Te gustaría ir a cenar.

—¿Cenar¿Debido a qué?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿"Hablar conmigo"? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Mimi tomó de la mano a su hijo y se dispuso a irse. Se notaba indignada, incluso molesta, pero Matt la detuvo precipitadamente por el brazo.

—Mimi, por favor —rogó con la mirada, esa dulce mirada que derretiría a un iceberg en Polo Norte —. Si ya no me consideras amigo, por lo menos hazme éste último favor.

—¡Ay! —quejándose mientras miraba la mano de Matt, la cual todavía le sostenía el brazo. Matt entendió la indirecta de los ojos de Mimi y la soltó poco a poco —De acuerdo —suspiró profundamente mientras sonreía ampliamente, como para comercial de pasta dental —, pasa por mí a las 8:00 PM.

—¿Ho-hoy? —preguntó Matt.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó algo cortante.

Justo ese día Yamato había acordado llevar a cenar a Sora su restaurante favorito, debía disculparse por lo grosero que había sido la noche anterior pero ahora tendría que cancelarle, aunque no quería. Sin embargo, no era momento de hacer enfadar a Mimi o nunca le confesaría la verdad, además, Tachikawa siempre había sido una joven autoritaria, engreída y caprichosa, sería mejor no contradecirla.

—No-no —respondió precipitadamente el rubio —, ninguno. Está bien hoy a las ocho.

Matt intentó sonreírle un poco a Mimi, luego volteó a ver al pequeño niño.

—Pequeño Mikey —se agachó y, mientras le alborotaba el cabello con una mano, con la otra le obsequió una paleta de caramelo —, tomo esto —le sonrió cálidamente, casi como un padre al ver a su hijo. ¿Sería que había descubierto algo sin siquiera preguntárselo a Mimi?

El rubio se incorporó y se despidió de la castaña y de su pequeño hijo.

—_Espero que Sora no se enoje conmigo_ —pensó Yamato mientras caminaba rumbo a casa de la pelirroja, lo menos que se merecía era que le diera la cara de frente y no la cancelara con una llamada telefónica.

Por su parte, Mimi y Mikey habían decidido ir a casa de Taichi para pedirle un pequeño favor. Tachikawa tocó una vez el timbre, un largo silencio invadía el pasillo ¿acaso Tai no estará? Mimi pegó su oído a la puerta para oír cualquier movimiento dentro del apartamento.

—¿Escuchas algo, mami? —preguntó el niño mirando a su mamá.

—Sh… —pidió su mamá —, si hablas no podré escuchar si alguien se acerca a la puer… ¡TAAA!

_¡Plaz!_

—¡Mamá!

Lo dicho, Mimi no pudo escuchar los entorpecidos pasos de un soñoliento Taichi que abría la puerta mientras ella continuaba con _todo_ su peso recargado en la misma. En consecuencia, cayó al suelo cual alta y ancha era. ¡Santo ma… ndarinazo!

—¿Mimi¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó mientras veía a la pobre castaña tirada en el suelo con la cara hundida sobre el tapete de la entrada.

—¿No ves? —escupiendo una pelusa —Contando el polvo de tu alfombra… —respondió con ironía no muy alegre, a decir verdad.

—Je, je… ¡Nunca dejas de ser graciosa, Mimi!

—¿Por qué mejor no ayudas a levantarme, en vez de reírte de mí?

Taichi la ayudó a ponerse de pie, era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes o sino Tachikawa quemaría su apartamento con aquella fulminante mirada que sus ojos expresaban a causa del coraje y del golpazo que se había metido. Mimi se sacudió el polvo una vez incorporada, se acomodó el cabello con los dedos y tomó de las manos a Mikey mientras entraba al apartamento del moreno, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Quieren tomar algo? —ofreció Taichi educadamente, aunque en el fondo aún se aguantaba la risa de ver lo cómica que se había visto Mimi al permanecer tirada y despatarrada en suelo.

—No-no, es que sólo vine a pedirte un favor…

—Ah! Bueno… ¿y de qué se trata?

—Lo que pasa es que, iba caminando muy tranquila por la calle de la mano de mi hijo —¿caminando, eh¡Qué mentirosa! —y nos topamos con Matt, él me invitó a cenar porque dijo que tenía algo de que hablar conmigo, realmente no sé que le pasa pero… acepté.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —cuestionó —_Momento… ¿dijo que iba a cenar con Matt o fue mi imaginación?_

—Vine a pedirte que… —dudó un poco —mmm… ¿puedes quedarte a cuidar a mi pequeño Mikey hoy por la noche?

—¡Qué? No-no-no, Mimi —gritó sorprendido —Me llamas a las doce de la noche para que te vaya a recoger al aeropuerto y ahora vienes a las once de la mañana a pedirme que cuide a tu hijo —se volteó muy indignado —. Me niego rotundamente —mientras entrecruzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda a ambos.

—Pero Tai —rogó con la mirada.

—No, no me vas a convencer.

—Por favor…

—No.

—Por favor ¿si? —buscando la cara de Tai para convencerlo —Anda Tai.

—¡Ay! —suspirando —Ya, está bien, muy bien, lo haré.

—¡Gracias!

En realidad, Tachikawa tenía un gran poder de convencimiento, sus enormes ojos llenos de ternura infantil encantarían hasta el más gruñón de los seres. Su expresión era casi angelical y su sonrisa iluminaba cada rincón de la habitación en que se encontrara. En consecuencia, Taichi no pudo negarse.

—Sí… de nada —dijo no muy convencido —. ¡Cómo no! —comentó entre dientes.

Tai siempre fue muy condescendiente con sus amigos cuando le pedían un favor¿qué le costaba cuidar al pequeño hijo de Mimi mientras ella y Matt arreglaban sus asuntos? Si es que tenían algo que arreglar. Después de Todo Yagami nunca tenía nada que hacer…

—Bueno, te espero a las 7:45 en mi habitación del hotel.

—Ahí estaré —mientras daba un gran bostezo con el que casi se come a Mimi y a Mikey.

Mimi y su hijo salieron del apartamento de Tai, mientras el moreno se disponía a meterse por tercera vez a la cama en el mismo día. Pobre Tai, sólo quería descansar un poco luego de la desvelada, del chisme, del viaje de ida, del viaje al hotel y el de regreso a su apartamento¿era demasiado pedir?

_Ding, Dong…_

Yamato estaba esperando tras la puerta del apartamento de la pelirroja. Sus manos le sudaban como nunca, y jugueteaba con sus demos entrelazándolos unos con otros, su respiración no era lo más tranquila del mundo. ¿cómo iba cancelar su cita con ella? Sin duda eso le ponía los nervios de punta. ¡Demonios!

Sora abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Yamato, la hora del día oscilaba entre las doce treinta y la una de la tarde, muy temprano para comenzar con su cita y muy tarde para un desayuno en pareja.

La pelirroja se puso un poco seria, incluso triste, no era buena señal que Matt llegara a su casa antes de la hora acordada para ir a un compromiso. La joven Takenouchi hizo pasar a su novio al apartamento, el rubio entró despacio, con pasos torpes y con la cabeza baja; eso le comprobó aún más a Sora que no se trataba de algo bueno, pero ella intentaba disimular, quizá sólo sería uno de esos tontos presentimientos que corren por la mente de las mujeres venidos del país de la imaginación, la locura y la histeria.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —sonrió la pelirroja.

Matt negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, en ese instante Sora supo que por fin abriría la boca y por fin diría el porqué de su visita.

—¿So-sora? —balbuceó Matt mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos —So-sobre nuestra cena de hoy en la noche, yo…

Sora le rogaba con la mirada que no continuara, la pelirroja conocía demasiado bien al rubio y sabía que cancelaría la cena, no quería escucharlo decir "_No puedo…_". Días antes, Yamato había estado muy amoroso con ella, incluso Sora llegó a pensar que le pediría matrimonio en cualquier momento¿qué era lo que había cambiado? Acaso ¿había dejado de quererla de un día para otro?

—Sora, yo… —divagó, no sabía qué decirle ¿la verdad? Por supuesto que no, ella no lo entendería, eso pensó Yamato, pero no imaginaba ni por un instante qué tan compresiva era su novia —debo cancelarla, es que…

Takenouchi lo miraba insistentemente, en su mente sólo le pedía, le imploraba a Yamato que le dijera la verdad: "_Por favor Matt, dime la verdad, dímelo, has estado muy raro desde ayer… Matt sea lo que sea, lo entenderé… confía en mí, por favor_", pero en vez de decírselo se quedó sumisa y callada esperando poder confiar en su novio, esperando que le dijera la verdad o al menos una excusa creíble.

—Es que pronto comenzarán mis exámenes finales en la universidad y debo prepararme —terminó Matt.

Sora sabía que eso no era verdad, Matt jamás había sido un mentiroso profesional; su labio inferior temblaba, su nariz se arrugaba y evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Definitivamente, como abogado, moriría de hambre —sin ofender a cierto elegido que lucha por la justicia —, Yamato ni siquiera era capaz de hacer un buen trabajo en cuanto a la omisión de detalles, ni siquiera podía tergiversar algunas frases que no necesariamente fueran mentira.

Ambos habían cometido un error, por un lado Yamato no había tenido el suficiente valor de confesarle a la pelirroja todo lo relacionado con Mimi, él pensaba que Sora se encelaría y lo dejaría, la amaba mucho como para lastimarla o más bien _se_ amaba mucho como para decirle que le había fallado, que no había sido sincero. Por otra parte, Sora, no le confesó que se había dado cuenta de su mentira, pero en el fondo ella _quería_ que fuera verdad, _quería_ que Matt no le hubiera mentido, _quería_ pasar el resto de su vida con Yamato y debía confiar en él. Nunca le había mentido ¿o sí? No había por qué no creerle. Era mejor así: _quedarse callada… quedarse callado…_ guardarse un secreto, guardarse sus sentimientos… ¿a quién podía afectarle?

"_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_", pero la realidad es que sí siente, pero no podían, no querían darse cuenta de ello.

—Mu-muy bien —intentó sonreír Sora, aunque por dentro le dolía el pecho —. Sé lo importante que es la universidad para ti, es uno de tus más grandes sueños¿verdad?

—S-sí —titubeó intentando guardar las apariencias —. Discúlpame Sora, esta noche era muy importante para mí, no me gustaría defraudarte.

—No, no te preocupes. No me defraudarás si esta noche vas y te hundes en los libros para cumplir tu sueño de ser astronauta.

¿Quién inventó las indirectas¿Quién fue el inútil que pensó que serían buenas para llevar una relación? La gente siempre escucha lo que quiere. Y todavía… todavía Yamato le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. A estas alturas no admitiría que le había mentido ¿quién lo haría? Siempre se lucha con un ángel por un lado y un demonio por el otro… que levante la mano quien _siempre_ le hace caso a "pepe grillo".

Matt se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su novia, quien lo tomó fuertemente de la mano dándole la enésima y última oportunidad para que le dijera la verdad, señal que el rubio no respondió. Simplemente cruzó la puerta y abandonó a la pelirroja, quien hundió el rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente, no quería creerlo un mentiroso, sin embargo… _lo era_, pero ¿por qué?

Yamato, por su parte se sentía culpable. Agh! Esa sensación tan horrible que te quita el sueño por las noches y te evita mirar a los ojos a quien le mentiste, eso si eres una persona con remordimientos, sino… eres una persona cínica que, pese al daño que hagas y mentiras que digas, eres capaz de incluso sonreírle casi sinceramente a esa persona.

"_¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_", se preguntaba Matt una y otra vez, esa forma en que ella se había aferrado a la mano de él le pareció extraña. La pelirroja tenía una mirada melancólica y dudosa, aún era tiempo de volver y decirle la verdad, pero cuesta mucho trabajo aceptar los errores que cometemos. No nos gusta perder el amor propio y aceptar que no equivocamos. "_Seguramente es sólo mi imaginación_" se dijo a sí mismo, en realidad lo único que quería era cortar de tajo sus remordimientos.

Había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, pero… ¿más importantes que el amor y confianza que Sora siempre le había tenido? Ya habían superado varias pruebas desde lo que ocurrió hace cuatro años con Hikaru —**véase capítulo uno**—, su corista. ¿Para qué buscarse nuevos problemas y trabas para continuar limpios con su relación? Sin lugar a duda no era culpa de Sora, ella era una joven muy honesta, sincera, amorosa y sensata… lo suficientemente como para saber lo que era bueno y lo que era malo.

Takenouchi era de las pocas personas que, la mayoría de las veces, le hacía caso a esa cosita rara en nuestra mente llamada _conciencia_, que generalmente acuchilla con saña nuestros deseos momentáneos. A veces es fastidiosa pero ella sabe lo que hace… es su trabajo y ha estado en éste mundo desde mucho antes que existiéramos. ¿Cómo sería el mundo sin ella? Acaso ¿sería mejor?

Ahora era el momento de ir a su departamento, tendría mucho en qué pensar y luego prepararse para pasar por Mimi al hotel, menos mal que estaba cerca de su casa, con tanta presión incluso podría olvidar su nombre. ¿Valdrían la pena tantas mentiras o todo esto era producto de su imaginación y Mikey no era realmente su hijo? Lo hecho, hecho está, tendría una charla con Mimi y por fin sabría la verdad. Si es que la castaña estaba dispuesta a revelarlo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Siempre debrayo (sueño, alucino) mucho cuando escribo historias, empiezo con una idea y mis dedos terminan escribiendo otra, hay mucho de mí en cada línea que escribo¿estoy medio loca, no?

Gracias a quienes me escriben reviews!

**Sorita-DG1**

Witt.- (con miedo en mis ojitos) No quiero que me ahorques… aún no sé cómo va a terminar esto.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**

Witt.- No te acabes tus uñitas que luego no van a crecer lindas, aunque no gastarás mucho en esmalte ;)

**Carito**

Witt.- Uh! Aún no sé como va a terminar esto… no aseguro nada.


	4. Ansias y simios en el techo

**Sorita-DG1**

Matt.- Gomen! No quise decir que quería que terminara en Mimato, ;P sólo dije que quería que ahorcaran a esta loca que juega con mi vida personal TT Ya he sufrido demasiadas "ahorcadas" en estos días. Yo no hice nada… la culpable es _ella_ (ya sabes a quién me refiero, a la _bruja_ que se hace llamar "Zoe Wittge-lo-que-sea").

Witt.- je! Yo sí tengo que agradecerte por tu comentario, no le hagas caso a este tonto que está a mi lado. . Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando… eso me ilusiona mucho-mucho. Sólo quiero decirte que _muy pronto_ no estarás tan segura que Tachikawa es _tan_ buena como parece (es humana, to2 cometen errores). Y tú Yamato, mejor ya cállate y no me llames bruja.

Matt.- ¿Yo qué?

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**

Witt.- Seh! Pobre Yamato está a mi merced, está bajo mi control Muajaja (Ay! Ya me dio un síndrome raro, no hay antídoto, salvo que me vuelva a someter a otra lobotomía). Por cierto, antes de terminar este fic tendré que reservar toda una "casa funeraria" x aquello que los cientos de muertos que surgirán a raíz de esto, o sino por lo menos un hospital _muy_ grande, x eso de los heridos a causa de pedradas, asfixias, balazos y jitomatazos ;b

**Shin Black**

Witt.- No, pobre Sora. Ella jamás podría quedarse con Tai son muy buenos amigos y Yagami es demasiado impulsivo y descuidado, Sorita dejaría de ser una linda pelirroja para convertirse en una señora gorda fea y llena de canas verdes… Taichi en vez de jugar el papel de esposo o novio lo jugaría como el bebé grande de casa. Jeje, mejor sola que mal acompañada ;)

**Carito, Barbuchis, marcela, alex, Fairy Mary, AkiaFallen**

Witt.- Wow! o.O No Sabía que el Mimato tuviese tantos y tantos fans por aquí, la verdad a mí no me molesta esa pareja n.n

A veces no entiendo por qué hay una eterna guerra entre Mimato-Sorato y Sorato-Taiora, je! Cada quien sus gustos y cada pareja tiene lo suyo, en fin… continúen leyendo, espero que les agrade. Y dejen reviews aún cuando no les haya gustado la historia ¡Critíquenme, no sólo aumenten mi ego! Yo intentaré mejorar cada vez más.

**

* * *

**

Un error del destino…

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IV

Ansias y simios en el techo.

Yamato se dirigió a su casa, en realidad estaba muy melancólico por lo que había sucedido en casa de Sora, había notado a su novia algo rara, incluso triste. Matt se sentía bastante mal¿acaso habría sido mejor que le hubiese confesado la verdad desde un principio? No-no, agitó su cabeza intentando apartar esa absurda pregunta, ni pensarlo, Sora jamás debería enterarse, claro… a menos que Mikey sí fuera su hijo y entonces sí que la pelirroja se enfadaría mucho-mucho con él.

"Fue sólo una noche, Sora" Pensó responderle al imaginar la cantidad de preguntas que podría hacerle su novia. No, no podía decirle eso, sería su sentencia de muerte¿qué es eso de: "Fue sólo una noche, Sora"? El rubio entró a su cocina y tomó una lata de cerveza de la nevera, sorbió un poco de ese líquido amarillento y amargo; estaba helado, aunque Yamato no lo sintió, estaba completamente hundido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía o lo que bebía.

—Aún es temprano —susurró al ver el reloj de pared, junto al refrigerador, una cuarenta y cinco marcaba éste —. _¡Qué bueno! Me dará tiempo de tomar una siesta antes de pasar por Mimi!_ —pensó, estaba algo cansado, durante toda la noche no había dormido pensando en lo mucho que cambiaría su vida si sus sospechas fuesen reales.

Yamato suspiró, dio el último sorbo a la lata de cerveza¿para qué perder el tiempo si no le sabía a nada? Salió de la cocina y caminó hacia su habitación, en lo único que pensaba era llegar felizmente al país de los sueños y relajar los músculos de su cuello. Se había estresado mucho y eso que aún no conocía la verdad.

Faltaban una… dos… tres… casi seis horas para que llegara la hora de su cita, eso le daría tiempo de al menos dormir cinco horas. Pero… ¿cómo fue que Yamato supo en dónde se hospedaba Mimi? Muy formalmente había quedado en pasar por ella a las 8:00 PM¿no? Cierto, Yamato, tontamente, esperó a que Taichi, luego de recogerlos en el aeropuerto, le llamara por teléfono para decirle en qué hotel se quedarían Mimi y su hijo durante su estancia en Odaiba. Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo aguantar la incertidumbre y decidió llamar por su propia cuenta a Tai, seguramente al muy desconsiderado se le había olvidado avisarle.

Taichi estaba dormido en su casa, eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando sonó su teléfono, rumbando como el estruendo de una catástrofe natural. No podría dormir y eso era un hecho. Yamato le preguntó con ansiedad si ya había visto a Mimi, el moreno asintió con una voz pasmada, lenta y casi inentendible. Luego, el rubio decidió armarse de valor y preguntar en dónde se había hospedado la castaña y su pequeño hijo, "_Hotel Odiada_", respondió Tai por instinto "_Habitación 1823, es la suite principal, último piso_" y colgó el teléfono, el pobrecillo ya estaba tan cansado que ni cuenta se dio de lo que hacía.

Fue por esa llamada que Yamato decidió ir a ver a Mimi al hotel, aunque no sabía con qué pretexto y aún así se decidió. Por suerte su encuentro con ella había sido casual, como si hubiera sido una coincidencia, a pesar de que Yamato ya había planeado tocar hasta la puerta de su habitación. Yamato caminando solo por la calle y Mimi y su hijo corriendo velozmente por la avenida principal, así fue como se encontraron y formalizaron una cita ¿"Formalizaron su cita"¡Qué va!

Yamato había caído por fin en el país de los sueños, cómodo y bajo una sábana de algodón. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado, pensaría que se trataba de un ángel, un bello enviado del paraíso durmiendo sobre las nubes de algodón de azúcar, pero Matt no era un ángel, era un simple mortal que venía al mundo a cometer errores… muchos, muchos errores, como todos los demás seres que habitan éste planeta.

Mimi, un poco más tarde, estaba desesperada. La hora de la cita se acercaba peligrosamente, no sabía qué ponerse. ¿Algo formal? Yamato no la llevaría a un lugar muy formal ¿o sí? Corrió por toda la habitación del hotel, vació sus maletas y regó ropa por todos lados, en la sala, sobre su cama, en el tocador, en el buró, el clóset, en fin, en todas partes, pero nada le convencía. Así era Mimi, aunque solamente fuera al supermercado se arreglaba para verse espectacular, le encantaba atraer las miradas de todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, a veces por despampanante y otras veces por extravagante.

Por fin se decidió, se vestiría con una minifalda blanca de piel, una blusa rosa con un buen escote, una chaqueta de cuero blanco y botas de vaquero, también blancas. Siempre se veía bien, en realidad no era la mujer más bella del planeta, ni mucho menos la más escultural y exuberante; sin embargo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, era una joven muy delgada pero bien proporcionada.

—Ya se me hizo tarde y Tai todavía no llega —refunfuñó frente al espejo mientras se colocaba unas arracadas de plata en las orejas.

Mientras tanto, Mikey la veía atento con sus enormes ojitos azules, mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre la mesita del tocador, apenas la alcanzaba, era muy bajito y sólo veía sobre ella si permanecía de puntitas. Parecía ser un niño muy inocente, lo reflejaba en su tierna y dulce mirada. Mimi, ni siquiera lo veía, estaba más preocupada por otras cosas como para enfocarse en algo 'tan simple' como el rostro de su pequeño mirándola con fascinación y admirando lo bella que era.

Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre de su puerta, seguramente se trataba de Tai.

—¡Ah! Debe ser él —exclamó Mimi y por fin se dignó a mirar a su pequeño hijo —. Mikey, anda, ve a abrir la puerta por favor —le pidió sonriente —, seguramente se trata de tu tío Tai.

Mikey se encogió en hombros y corrió contento a abrir la puerta. Efectivamente, se trataba de Tai, éste lo cargó como si fuera un muñequito de trapo y lo montó sobre sus hombros.

—¡Hola, pequeño Mikey¿Cómo estás?

El niño sonreía muy feliz, como a cualquier niño de su edad le agradaba estar en las alturas. No sufría de vértigo, ni mareos, al contrario, era una sensación muy divertida y emocionante.

—¡Estoy bien, tío Tai! —le respondió mientras jalaba un poco el cabello de su nuevo pony y luego le tapaba los ojos impidiendo que Tai pudiera ver por dónde caminaba.

—¡Oye! No hagas eso o nos caeremos.

—Parecen cavernícolas —comentó Mimi mientras salía del baño y caminaba al recibidor —. Mikey, quita tus manitas de los ojos del "tío Pony" y baja de ahí, ahora mismo.

—¡Hey¡No soy el Pony! —reclamó —Soy el tío _Semental_ —exclamó con un tono presumido mientras bajaba de sus hombros al pequeño hijo de Mimi, quien no se notó muy contento por terminar el juego, pero tuvo que resignarse.

—¡Cómo no! —hizo burla Mimi —Los hombres siempre se jactan de sus cualidades… —divagó un poco mientras miraba la entrepierna de Tai —físicas —añadió al haber encontrado una palabra adecuada —. Aunque en realidad yo hago mucho caso del dicho "_Dime de qué presumes…_

—No-no —tapándole los oídos a Mikey —, no digas cosas malas enfrente de tu hijo. Podrías dejarlo traumatizado¿qué pensará de su guapo tío Tai?

Mimi desvió la mirada algo indiferente y la dirigió hacia el reloj colgado en la pared, eran las ocho con un minuto. A Tachikawa no le gustaba esperar a nadie y se notaba a leguas porque comenzó a chocar constantemente la punta de su pie contra el suelo "_Plack, plack, _plack", incluso entrecruzó sus brazos… señal de desapruebo. ¡Vaya con la castaña y su gran capacidad de paciencia!

—Calma Mimi ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa? —le preguntó al notarla tan precipitada, de hecho hasta con el seño entre cruzado —. _Será que Matt es…_ —pensó.

—¿Yo, ansiosa? —se mofó de Tai un tanto exagerada —No estoy ansiosa —aseguró sonriente mientras caminaba en círculos y miraba constantemente el reloj: ocho con dos minutos —. Aunque no lo creas no podría estar más calmada.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, lo que provocó que Mimi saltara como un gato tras un terrible susto.

—Calma, yo abro —le dijo Tai intentando tranquilizar los nervios que invadían a su vieja amiga.

Taichi caminó hacia la puerta, llevaba de la mano al hijo de Mimi y la abrió.

—Ya te esperaban, galán —le dijo al ver que se trataba de Yamato.

—¿Tai? —el rubio miró muy sorprendido su amigo —¿Y tú-tú, tú qué haces aquí?

—Vine a cuidar al pequeño hijo de Mimi mientras que ustedes salen a… _arreglar cuentas_ —le dijo en voz baja, una vez más cubriendo los oídos del pequeño de cinco años.

—Déjame en paz —refunfuñó entre dientes mientras hacía a un lado al moreno para que le permitiera pasar —, ya tengo bastantes problemas por resolver…

—¡Ah, hola Matt! —saludó Mimi disimuladamente mientras sonreía como una adolescente —¿Nos vamos? —preguntó —. Cuídate pequeñito —mirando a su hijo con gran ternura —¡Ah! Tai, no lo dejes dormir tarde porque mañana será un día muy especial…

—_¿"Especial", será que piensa decirnos la verdad?_ —Matt pensó intrigado —. Toma Tai, éste es el número y la dirección del restaurante a donde llevaré a Mimi —le entregó una pequeña tarjeta —, si surge una emergencia podrás llamarnos, Yagami.

—De todos modos dejé sobre la mesita del tocador mi número de celular ¡Ah! —recordó algo —Y no le des dulces, le hacen daño —le guiñó el ojo a su amigo —. Adiós Mikey, adiós Tai.

—Adiós Mami —respondió el pequeño.

—Sí, adiós mami —se despidió Tai con un leve tono de burla, no pudo evitarlo, después de todo, Tai siempre fue algo simple con sus comentarios.

—Muy gracioso Tai… muy gracioso.

Mimi caminaba segura de sí misma, desde lejos se notaba que se trataba de una modelo y actriz de cine. Pronto llegaron a la planta baja del hotel y se dirigieron al flamante Ferrari rojo del joven rubio. En el transcurso del camino, Matt estaba miraba de reojo a su acompañante mediante el retrovisor y eso fue durante varios minutos: _espejo-volante-frente_, _espejo-frente-volante_, ahora era él quien se notaba mucho más que ansioso.

—Y… ¿qué has hecho de tu vida? —le preguntó Mimi, intentando romper el hielo y el silencio tan incómodo que invadía el cálido ambiente del interior del automóvil.

—Pues nada interesante —comentó sin ánimos —, trabajo en un bar en el centro de la ciudad llamado "_Deluxe Star_", es el sitio de moda —sonrió satisfecho mirándola por el retrovisor —. Nuestra banda toca los viernes y sábados a partir de las nueve treinta. Cover 1500 yenes.

Mimi rió un poco e intentó disimularlo cubriéndose la boca discretamente con las manos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Matt entre risas al no comprender la actitud de su acompañante.

—Sonaste como un comercial barato —intentó calmar su risa —: "Cover 1500 yenes" —imitando de manera graciosa la voz de Yamato.

—¡Hey! No hay remedio, gano por comisión. Mientras viernes y sábados soy la estrella del lugar, de lunes a jueves no soy más que el mesero del bar —tuvo que aceptar, aunque no era para nada grato —, mi jefe es un explotador tacaño —se quejó —, es un hombre insoportable.

Ambos se vieron por unos instantes a los ojos sonriendo, las palabras de Yamato hacían reír sin esfuerzo a la castaña, sin embargo, en segundos voltearon sus rostros al lado opuesto.

—¿Y por qué trabajas tanto? —le preguntó intrigada mientras jugueteaba con sus manos notándose nerviosa.

—Pues… necesito pagar la universidad —suspiró profundamente —. Eso me pasa por querer ser astronauta.

—¿"Astronauta"? —a decir verdad, Mimi jamás imaginó que Yamato quisiera ser astronauta. ¡Qué va! No tenía que fingir, en realidad nunca había sabido nada de la vida del rubio, ni de sus intereses, de lo único que tenía conocimiento era acerca de la existencia de su hermano menor, TK, pero sería el colmo que no lo supiera —¿Aunque tengas que estudiar Física? —preguntó horrorizada, nunca le agradaron las matemáticas ni los cálculos quemadores de cerebro a la castaña.

—Sí —asintió sin titubeos —, aunque tenga que estudiar física —le dijo entre una bella y brillante sonrisa, casi de comercial de pasta dental, incluso le guiñó el ojo, sólo le faltó "tintinear".

Mimi se sorprendió por la actitud de Matt, lo que provocó que se sonrojara levemente, no podía evitarlo, Yamato se veía bastante atractivo —¿cuándo no?—, llevaba puesta una camisa negra, una chaqueta roja y un pantalón de vestir negro.

—_Desvía tu mirada, Mimi_ —se dijo a sí misma en pensamientos —_. ¡Desvíala, desvíala!_ —rogó.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Matt interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tachikawa.

Ambos bajaron del auto, Matt le entregó las llaves al valet parking, no sin antes rogarle y suplicarle que tuviera sumo cuidado con su bello Ferrari, meses antes en otro restaurante le habían causado una terrible ralladura que le había costado sus ganancias de dos meses, Yamato no permitiría que volvieran a hacerle daño a 'su bebé' sin que pagaran hasta con su última gota de sangre, no exagero, si acaso la mitad de ella.

—Te juro que si le pasa algo a mi auto —amenazó el rubio con el puño cerrado y los ojos casi saliéndose de órbita —, sólo una ralladura te voy a…

—Vamos Matt —pidió Mimi mientras tenía en su frente una gota de sudor —, el pobre hombre mojará sus pantalones si sigues hablándole así.

Yamato reaccionó¡Qué infantil había sido! Pero era su auto, su bello auto, algo que le había costado años de trabajo conseguir, no quería volver a ver dañado a 'su bebé'¿quién querría? Lo había conseguido con sacrificios, cantando en bares de mala muerte en los lugares más oscuros de Tokio y sus alrededores.

—Está bien-está bien —refunfuñó Matt intentando hallar la calma.

En ese instante, Yamato recordó a Sora, ella ya se había acostumbrado a los constantes berrinches de su novio, ella era muy paciente con él, incluso bromeaba con los valet parkings diciéndoles: "_Deberías tomar en serio sus amenazas, no te gustaría terminar como el último que dejó su pequeña huella en el retrovisor, ni su familia lo reconocía al visitarlo en el hospital_". Esa era Sora, aparentemente una joven seria aunque le gustaba bromear de vez en cuando, además con eso le levantaba los ánimos a su guapo novio.

Matt suspiró y decidió entrar, junto con Mimi, a restaurante. El rubio había reservado una mesa en el sito más alejado del lugar, quería estar a solas con su ex-amiga, por si acaso explotaba una bomba nuclear.

—Bueno y… ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Mimi, sin duda estaba ansiosa por llevar a cabo esta conversación ¿cuál es la prisa, Mimi?

—Primero ordenamos¿no crees?

El rubio tenía mucha hambre, todo el día se la pasó dormido y olvidó una de las cosas más belicosas del mundo ¡Comer! Lo último que probó su boca fue esa amarga y fría cerveza, en definitiva esta no le había llenado ni la tercera parte de su estómago, ansiaba más que nada en este momento comer un enorme filete de res bien condimentado.

—De acuerdo —desvió la mirada y suspiró profundamente mientras tomaba la servilleta blanca sobre la mesa y la colocaba en sus piernas.

Al paso de unos instantes se aproximó a ellos un mesero con buen porte, quien les entregó el menú educadamente y se retiró. No es bueno o, mejor dicho, no es cómodo que un mesero permanezca atento a tu lado mientras piensas en lo que vas a ordenar, en estos casos es mejor que el camarero se de una vuelta a la cocina o a ver si a otros clientes se les ofrece otra cosa.

Minutos más tarde el camarero se les acercó y se dispuso a pedir la orden de aquellos jóvenes.

—¿Desean ordenar ahora?

—Sí —asintió Yamato mirando a Mimi, de éste modo le dio a entender que le cedía la palabra.

—Bueno —divagó un poco la castaña mientras leía el contenido del menú por quinta vez, a veces es muy difícil decidirse qué es lo que se quiere, pues se antojan tantas cosas y el estómago no es tan grande como se desearía —será un pedido especial ya que no está en la carta —comentó con una amplia sonrisa —, deseo ordenar un plato de arroz frito con pepinillos —su boca se hizo casi agua al imaginarse su 'delicioso' platillo, pero aún le faltaban ingredientes muy importantes —¡Ah! Con crema y fresas arriba —recordó con una sonrisa —¿podría traer un poco de soya fermentada? Eso le dará un mejor sabor.

Yamato y el mesero se congelaron al oír la peculiar orden de la joven castaña, no sólo se quedaron pasmados y con la boca abierta ante tal petición, sino que la idea les parecía sumamente asquerosa.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Mimi inocentemente.

—No-no, ninguno —respondió el mesero —y… ¿usted caballero…? —preguntó temeroso al pensar que Yamato también pediría una orden tan o más extraña que la de Mimi.

—Bueno, a mi déme… —titubeó —tráigame un Filete mignon, el especial de la casa, por favor.

Luego pidieron sus bebidas, Matt pidió una copa de vino tinto, perfecto para su exquisito filete mignon, basta mencionar que Mimi pidió una de sus extrañas combinaciones, un martín que en lugar de aceituna llevara una fresa y un trozo de piña, le pareció muy curioso el contraste, al menos eso no sonaba tan asqueroso como su plato fuerte.

Por fin, ambos jóvenes habían terminado sus respectivos platos, por fin llegaría el momento en que ajustarían cuentas. Ambos lo sabían, tenían algunas cosas de qué hablar, sin embargo los dos fingían demencia, como si se encontraran ahí por casualidad.

—¿Qué tal la cena? —preguntó Matt, no se le ocurrió otra forma de cómo comenzar a hablar.

—Deliciosa —sonrió Mimi como una niña pequeña —, me recordó a cuando era niña y mamá preparaba deliciosos platillos para mí —. Pero ya deja de titubear —comentó —, ahora dime ¿Sora no se enfadará contigo porque sales con otra chica?

—¿Eh… Sora? —se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de Tachikawa —N-no —titubeó un poco evitando la mirada de la castaña —, esto no es una cita —afirmó —. Sólo salgo con una vieja amiga.

—¿"Amiga"? —susurró entre diente entre dientes.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, sus modos de llevar una plática amena no eran los más agradables ni prudentes. Mimi, tenía cruzadas las piernas y luego comenzó a escucharse otro "_Plack, plack, plack_", otra vez la castaña estaba golpeando el suelo son la punta de su pie, luego miró a miró a los ojos a Yamato y suspiró.

—¿Y siempre te acuestas con tus amigas? —preguntó con una mirada acusadora, cortante y fría.

Mientras tanto en la suite _1823_ del Hotel Odaiba, un joven moreno sufría al tratar de dormir al pequeño Mikey.

—Mikey… por favor —rogó mirando hacia arriba —, baja de ahí pequeño Mikey, puedes lastimarte.

El pequeño Mikey estaba colgado de una de las lámparas del recibidor de la gran habitación, se sostenía con sus manitas regordetas y se balanceaba como si estuviera en un columpia "_Atrás, adelante_" y luego comenzó a girar en círculos. El pequeño reía muy divertido y mucho más aún al ver la cara de pánico de su tío Tai, quien hacía se movía de un lado a otro para estar al pendiente si el pequeño caía al suelo. Por desgracia Yagami no podía alcanzar su 'sobrinito' porque el techo estaba muy por encima de su cabeza¿cómo diablos había llegado el pequeño engendro del demonio hasta allá?

—¡Qué divertido, tío Tai! —gritó emocionado el niño mientras movía sus piernitas de un lado a otro —Deberías intentarlo.

—No-no, Mikey, ya es hora de dormir, tu mami se enfadará si cuando llegas no te ve dormidito en tu cama. No quieres que maten al tío Tai ¿verdad?

El niño lo miró extrañado, no… no quería que su mamá le hiciera daño a su nuevo tío Tai¿quién le haría caballito si no estaba él? Aunque en realidad estar colgado de la lámpara era más divertido, en fin, Mikey se resignó.

—Está bien tío —dijo muy decidido —, hazte a un lado que voy a saltar —continuó el pequeño niño que se encontraba a unos tres metros lejos del suelo.

—Sí está bien, me haré a un lado —dijo Tai muy convencido, estaba algo distraído que no se dio cuenta de las palabras tan disparatadas que acababa de decir —¡Q-qué? —expresó horrorizado el moreno, no podía hacerse simplemente a un lado y dejar que el mocoso se estampara contra el suelo ¿o sí? —N-no, Mikey, no saltes aún —se colocó justo debajo del niño para lograr atraparlo cuando éste se soltara —. Ahora sí, yo te atraparé cuando caigas.

—_Ok_, tío Tai —sonrió el niño —, si tú insistes…

Mikey soltó sus manitas de la lámpara, Tai lo veía desde abajo, casi en cámara lenta, como caía. Lo atraparía, sí, lo atraparía, sería el héroe de la noche y con suerte Mimi no se enteraría de ese acontecimiento, pero no… Mikey no cayó en los brazos del tío Tai, más bien cayó _sobre_ el tío Yagami. ¡Vaya héroes con los que nos topamos hoy en día!

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —se quejó Tai, él era el que se había estampado contra el suelo al caerle encima el niño —Eso sí que dolió —comentó con la cara embarrada en la alfombra —¡Auch! —intentando de levantarse, luego miró al pequeño Mikey y lo vio sano y salvo —. Menos mal, no te pasó nada malo, Mimi me hubiera arrancado cada cabello, uno por uno, si te veía siquiera un rasguño.

Mikey se limitó a reír, su tío Tai lo hacía reír mucho, era un hombre muy divertido y más ahora que tenía una cara demacrada, los cabellos más desarreglados de lo normal y unos cuantos rasponcitos en el rostro.

_Ding dong_

Alguien tocó la puerta, Tai y Mikey continuaban en el suelo, a penas eran las ocho cincuenta y cinco, era muy temprano para que Mimi y Matt regresaran, sobretodo si tenían ciertas cuentas pendientes. Taichi se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo en su trasero —¿polvo en una suite de lujo? Mimi debería demandar a ese hotel— y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, le dolía todo su cuerpo no podía moverse como lo hacía normalmente.

—¡Hey! Eres tú —saludó al abrir la puerta despacio y encontrarse con aquella persona.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Witt.- Al fin terminé el capítulo cuatro, trataré de actualizar pronto con el siguiente capítulo. Siento que en este no pasaron cosas muy interesantes, salvo la pregunta que le hizo Matt a Mimi, qué mala, no tenía que ser tan directa, en fin… me compadezco del pobre de Tai, nadie se imaginaba que Mikey sería tanto desma… porque tenía una carita de ángel. ¿Qué pasará con Yamato y Mimi, arreglarán lo que sea que tengan que arreglar¿Quién habrá tocado la puerta de la habitación de Mimi?

Onegai, onegai, dejen reviews, sean buenos o malos ¡Aniquílenme!


	5. El Gremblin del azúcar

Witt.- Hola¿Qué tal? Espero que to2 se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo ya sabrán quién es la persona con la que Taichi se topó en la puerta de la suite de Mimi.

**Sorita-DG1 **

Witt.- Siento que no haya estado tan interesante el capítulo anterior, es que comencé a escribir y a escribir y de repente el archivo llegó al tamaño que más o menos tienen los otros caps, no me gusta variar mucho el tamaño. n.n'. Gracias por tu apoyo, un abrazote y un beso.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida **

Witt.- Je! Qué bien que te divirtió lo que Tai y Mikey pasaron, fue una idea que de pronto se me ocurrió, me pareció graciosa :P Y por lo de las escenas de Matt y Mimi, pues el rubio siempre termina recordando a cierta pelirroja, hasta con un detalle pequeño como lo del "valet parking".

**Zafiro Sayame **

Witt.- Yes, yo también leí tu fic y me di cuenta de que tenías una chava con el mismo nombre jeje¿Cómo crees que va a molestarme? Jamás te pediría que lo cambiaras porque en primera yo no inventé el nombre, se nos ocurrió por separado es un nombre lindo n.n ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el fic!

**Fairy Mary **

Witt.- ¿Qué onda? Qué bueno que te tenga intrigada así la seguirás leyendo ja!

**AmiYumi **

Witt.- Seh! Es muy divertido hacer sufrir a Yamato, deberías hacerlo, te libera del estrés.

Matt.- Oye! No les des ideas.

Witt.- Ay! Ya apareciste, tú. Siempre vienes nada más a interrumpirme y criticarme.

Matt.- Ahora todas van a liberar su estrés conmigo.

Witt.- Ay, tú! Qué delicado y qué ególatra ¿Qué es eso de "_Ahora **todas** va a liberar su estrés conmigo_"? Yama No te sientas tan importante.

**Sora No Tenshi **

Witt.- Gracias por tus comentarios

Witt.- Qué bueno que te agradó

**HikariLunamaria-Chan **

Witt.- Gracias por tus halagos y créeme no se necesita mucho para escribir con un poquito de humor, sólo tener una mente simplona xD como la mía jeje

**Danny-Matt04 **

Witt.- Seh! Me encantó esa parte de Tai y Mikey :D

**Meems-chan **

Witt.- Eres de las mías, qué bueno que no te enfadas con cosas del Sorato… Y bueno con respecto a lo de Yama-kun, pues je, debo ser un poco mala con él, no se ha portado muy bien que digamos y tiene que recibir un escarmiento, no te preocupes al final de cada capítulo puedes secar sus lágrimas espero que estés disponible (no creo que te niegues :P).

A todos, gracias por sus comentarios .

**

* * *

**

Un error del destino…

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

**

* * *

**

Capítulo V

El Gremblin del azúcar

_Ding dong _

Alguien tocó la puerta, Tai y Mikey continuaban en el suelo, a penas eran las ocho cincuenta y cinco, era muy temprano para que Mimi y Matt regresaran, sobretodo si tenían ciertas cuentas pendientes. Taichi se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo en su trasero —¿polvo en una suite de lujo? Mimi debería demandar a ese hotel— y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, le dolía todo su cuerpo no podía moverse como lo hacía normalmente.

—¡Hey! Eres tú —saludó al abrir la puerta despacio y encontrarse con aquella persona.

—Taichi¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —saludó un joven rubio de ojos azul pálido.

—¡Michael! —saludó el pequeño niño trepando al joven desde las piernas hasta llegar a sus hombros —¡Qué alegría verte!

—Parece que este niño tiene muchas energías esta noche —dijo Michael, el joven neoyorquino, mientras sostenía al pequeño Mikey —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto, Michael —respondió Tai mientras le quitaba de encima al pequeño simio castaño —. No sé que le pasa a este niño —mientras lo depositaba a salvo en el suelo —, ya casi es hora de dormir y no deja de saltar por todas partes.

—¿Acaso le diste dulces? —preguntó Michael.

—No, Mimi me pidió que no le diera dulces por la noche.

—Hablando de ella¿dónde está?

—Salió —respondió el joven moreno.

—¿"Salió"¿Adónde y con quién?

—Con Matt.

—¿Co-co-con Matt? —su rostro se congeló por completo, no, eso no podía ser verdad, Tachikawa no podría estar con Yamato en ese momento —. Así que se fue con Matt¿sabes en dónde está?

—Sí —Tai comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su camisa —, Matt me dejó esta tarjeta, me dijo que este era el restaurante a donde irían a cenar. Está muy cerca de aquí.

—¡Ah! Muchas gracias Tai —dijo tomando la tarjeta —, creo que debo irme, hasta pronto. ¿Me prestas tu auto? —le preguntó, Tai ni siquiera respondió sólo hizo una pequeña muequita —. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias Tai, te lo agradeceré de por vida.

Michael salió repentinamente del apartamento, sin esperar a que el moreno le respondiera. El rubio salió tan rápido, casi como si le hubieran dicho que acababa de ganarse un premio y tenía que recogerlo en menos de cinco minutos.

—Mich-Mich… ael —Taichi no comprendió por qué el rubio había salido tan repentinamente, simplemente se rascó la cabeza confundido e hizo una pequeña mueca —_snif-snif_¡Ay¿Por qué huele a quemado? —se preguntó al notar un extraño aroma en el ambiente, volteó tras él y se llevó una gran, qué digo gran, ENORME sorpresa al ver lo queseaba ocurriendo justo a sus espaldas —¡Pero qué demonios, Mikey!

Mikey estaba de lo más entretenido jugando con un encendedor para cocina. Era muy divertido ver cómo el sofá de caoba de quien-sabe-cuantos miles de dólares estaba siendo iluminado por enormes flamas color naranja y azul.

—¡Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó el moreno boquiabierto.

—Necesitamos un poco de luz, éste lugar está muy oscuro —señaló el niño muy seriamente mientras encendía con fuego los cojines del sofá.

—¡No! Mikey —corrió hacia él quitándole de las manos es encendedor y alejándolo lo más pronto posible de las llamas, lo cargó como un costalito bajo su hombro y fue hacia la cocina para encontrar un envase con agua o algo —. ¿Dónde, dónde?

—¿Qué pasa, tío Tai? —preguntó el niño de lo más divertido estando bajo el brazo de su tío.

—No te preocupes, Mikey, el tío Tai sólo está buscando algo con que apagar el fuego que seguramente encendiste sin querer —respondió desesperado aún con el niño bajo su brazo.

—Vi una de esas cosas rojas que usan en las películas justo al lado del refri —susurró el niño, pero el tío Tai ni siquiera lo escuchó, simplemente dejó al pequeño en el suelo y continuó con su ferviente búsqueda.

Mikey corrió para tomar el pequeño extintor de emergencia que se encontraba, como él bien lo había dicho, a un lado del refrigerador. Por su parte, Tai sólo encontró una pequeña jarra de plástico con un poco de agua, incluso menos de la mitad, pero quizá serviría para dar fin de una vez por todas a la "pequeña" fogata que Mikey había causado.

—¡Tío Tai! —llamó el pequeño niño desde la sala.

—Mikey —Tai miró a todos lados de la cocina y no vio por ninguna parte al pequeño castañito de ojos azules, casi sufrió un infarto y corrió deprisa al imaginarse al hijito de Mimi retorciéndose en la alfombra de la sala con una enorme llama cubriendo su cuerpecito —¡Aguanta, Mikey! Ruédate en el suelo, el tío Tai va a salvarte.

…

—¿Y siempre te acuestas con tus amigas? —preguntó Mimi con una mirada acusadora, cortante y fría.

Yamato no sabía qué decir, es verdad¿qué podría responderle? Cualquier cosa que pudiera evocar de su boca le saldría contraproducente: "—_Hey! Mimi, no lo tomes tan enserio fue sólo una noche tú estabas ebria y yo con el corazón roto_." Mierda, en realidad no podía responderle eso, aunque ciertamente era la verdad. El rubio afinó un poco su garganta y le hizo una seña al camarero para que se acercara.

—Mi-Mimi, aún nos hace falta pedir postre —comentó tímidamente, se valdría de todos los medios posibles, aunque absurdos, con tal de no responder esa pregunta.

Tachikawa suspiró profundamente y dejó de golpear la punta de su pie contra el suelo, rodó un poco los ojos y agachó la cara mientras hacía una mueca de desapruebo.

—Sólo quiero un poco de helado de fresa —respondió.

Mimi sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Yamato y eso la enfermaba. Por qué no sólo ir al grano y punto, a decir verdad sus sonrisas y miradas hipócritas la hacían sentir horrible. Ambos fingían y lo sabían entre sí, pero ninguno decía nada y cuando uno de ellos se había decidido a hacer una pregunta directa el otro la evadía pidiendo un… un…

—_¿Un postre?_ —se preguntó en la mente le joven castaña —_Pudo haber fingido un ataque, quizá hubiera sido convincente¡qué absurdo! Yamato Ishida, eres el imbécil más grande del mundo_.

Ninguno de los dos había estado a gusto desde el comienzo de la noche, simplemente miraban a un lado, a otro, se miraban entre ellos de reojo y luego suspiraban ansiosos por salir de aquel lugar que parecía ser una cámara de tortura de la antigua Inquisición. ¿Qué necesidad había de sufrir tanto? Aburrición, temor, incomodidad, sueño; ni siquiera habían disfrutado de sus platillos.

Luego de unos minutos, Tachikawa había terminado su helado, suspiró profundamente al notar que Yamato también había comido toda su rebanada de pastel imposible. Dada la evasión del joven rubio después de la pregunta de Mimi, ella había decidido dejar a Yamato comenzar con la plática esta vez.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mimi insinuantemente —Ya que es evidente que no responderás mi pregunta, esta vez que daré la oportunidad de que comiences.

Yamato guardó silencio mientras limpiaba su boca de posibles restos de comida.

—Bu-bu-bueno —balbuceó —, yh-yo… quería preguntarte…

—¡Al grano, Ishida! —exclamó la castaña harta de rodeos.

—¿Por qué volviste a Japón?

Mimi pareció no entender la pregunta de Yamato¿qué, ahora tenía que pedirle al rubio permiso para pisar el suelo donde nació? Un momento… ahora entendía la pregunta de su acompañante, pero quería que continuara para ver qué otras tonterías se le ocurrían, así que fingió demencia con un "_¿Perdón? No entiendo_".

—Me refiero a… —comenzó a divagar el rubio —¿por qué volviste después de tanto tiempo? Y ¿por qué viniste con tu hijo tan misteriosamente?

Mimi había acertado, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Yamato dudaba acerca del origen de Mikey y eso le carcomía los nervios, de modo que la castaña intentó aguantarse las ganas de reír como una boba, sin embargo, no pudo contenerse y resonó por todas partes su discreta risa burlona "_Ja, ja, ja_", mientras se cubría la boca tratando de disimular.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó algo cortante Yamato, al rubio no le gustaba que se burlaran de él.

—No… ja, ja, ja —Mimi no podía contener la risa por más que intentaba —. No… ¿no me digas que creíste que Mikey era tu hijo?

—¿Q-qué? —Matt se sorprendió por la pregunta de su ex-amiga¿qué quería decir con semejante risa?

—Ja, ja, ja… No es que… —dijo Mimi, incluso lloraba de tanta risa —Mikey no es tu hijo… —haciendo notar absurda siquiera la posibilidad y la duda.

Yamato se quedó callado¿Había escuchado bien? "_Mikey no es tu hijo…_"¿era cierto eso? Matt imaginó el pequeño y rosado rostro de Mikey.

—_Tez blanca… _—pensó en su atormentada mente —_igual que yo, pero también Mimi es blanca; cabello castaño claro, el mío no es así, debe haberlo heredado de Mimi; ojos azules… _—suspiró —sus ojos son azules —le dijo a la castaña inconscientemente.

—¿Qué? —Mimi se puso un poco seria —No eres el único con ojos azules, Yamato, por si no te habías dado cuenta —señalo con ironía.

—Pero… pero… hace tiempo tú y yo… —insinuando algo acerca de la noche que pasaron juntos hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Tachikawa —Ese ego masculino¿acaso viene en sus hormonas? —preguntó mientras suspiraba —¿Crees que podrías ser el padre de un chico tan adorable como Mikey? En Estados Unidos hay jóvenes rubios y muy apuestos. Pero si te interesa saberlo para librarte de tu gran carga de conciencia, el padre de Mikey es…

—Hola Mimi…

La interrumpió una voz masculina antes de que terminara su tan esperada frase.

…

Tai salió de la cocina con la jarra de agua en las manos, no dudó un instante en lanzar el agua hacia el sofá, debía salvar la vida del hijito de Mimi, por segunda vez en una noche. Por otro lado, Mikey tampoco dudó en accionar el extintor y rociar su contenido por toda la sala, de este modo apagó de golpe el fuego que se expandía a lo largo y ancho de la sala y de paso le dio una bañadita de polvo blanco a su querido tío Tai.

—Mi-Mikey —balbuceó Tai y parpadeó unos instantes muy sorprendido al notarse completamente cubierto de una sustancia blanca y fría —_Cof, cof_.

—Ja, ja, ja —sonrió el pequeño niño —, tío Tai, pareces un muñeco de nieve como los que hago en navidad.

Tai refunfuñó entre dientes algunas palabras que no pueden mencionarse enfrente de los niños, sin embargo y pese a su enojo, suspiró y mantuvo la calma; era un alivio que no le hubiera pasado nada a Mikey, tenía todo su cuerpecito completo y sin ningún rasguño. Yagami se sacudió el polvo blanco del cuerpo y rostro, luego caminó muy decidido hacia el niño, puso una mano sobre el pecho del pequeño mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura y lo miró muy serio.

—¡Sal de este cuerpo, demonio! —gritó desesperado como si fuera el exorcista —_In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti_ —pronunció en latín —, sal de este pequeño niño inocente y entra en mí¡llévame a mí!

En ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en su pierna, en la espinilla para ser exactos y todos deben saber lo mucho que duele un golpe en esa zona específica y quien no lo sabe, en verdad¡qué suerte tiene!

—¡Ay! —se quejó mientras sobaba desesperadamente su pierna —¿Por qué hiciste eso, Mikey?

—Porque pensé que te había dado un ataque y quería que reaccionaras —respondió el niño mirando a su tío Tai como si fuera un fenómeno.

Tai se tiró al suelo, tanto del dolor como del cansancio, pobre hombre, había sufrido mucho esa noche. Está bien que el niño se estaba portando muy mal, pero no era a tal grado como para pensar que había sido poseído por un demonio, así que Yagami se había buscado a pulso ese golpe en la pierna.

—Mikey, entonces ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó mientras le tocaba la frente al pequeño —, quizá tengas un poco de fiebre —sin embargo no notó nada raro en la temperatura corporal del niño —, no, no es eso.

En ese instante Tai volteó a ver el bolsillo del pantalón de Mikey, en él se asomaba una pequeña varita, la que parecía ser un palito de paleta.

—¡No! —Tai revisó el bolsillo de Mikey y, efectivamente, encontró una pequeña paleta de caramelo —No puede ser, Mikey¿de dónde sacaste esto?

—¿Eh? —mirando la paleta —¡Ah! Mami nunca me da dulces en la noche porque dice que me pongo _imperativo_ (N/A: el pequeño Mikey quiso decir _hiperactivo_, ya saben cómo son los niños), pero su amigo me dio esta paleta en la mañana y la conservé de reserva para esta noche.

—¿Cuál amigo de mamá?

—Yamato Ishida —dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa —, es un hombre muy amable.

—Eso no puede ser¿por qué no revisé sus bolsillos antes? —se reclamó a sí mismo —¿Por qué Mimi no me dijo que su hijo era como uno de esas criaturas de la película de "Gremlins"? Mikey es un Mogwai a quien no puede dársele azúcar después de las 6 de la tarde porque se vuelve loco —gritó horrorizado.

—¿Mo-qué? —preguntó extrañado el niño, era muy pequeño (y afortunado) como para conocer esas películas tan viejas y mal hechas —. No, tío Tai, yo no soy nada de eso, sólo _imperativo_.

—Sí, sí… imperativo, hiperactivo, lo que sea. Maldito Yamatito, me las va a pagar cuando lo vea.

…

—¡Michael, llegaste antes! —Mimi volteó tras ella y vio al joven rubio muy emocionada —Mike¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! —lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Pues sí… —respondió el neoyorquino —sé que te dije que llegaría mañana pero, aquí me tienes —sonrió.

—¡Ah¿Recuerdas a Matt? —preguntó Mimi.

—Sí, creo que me has hablado de él.

—Hola, Michael —saludó Matt, pero su duda aún no se despejaba¿por qué Michael había llegado en tan mal momento?

—No pudiste haber llegado en mejor momento, Mike —afirmó Mimi, contrario a la que Yamato pensaba —. Yamato quería saber quién es el padre de mi pequeño Mikey.

—¿E… e… en serio? —preguntó Michael.

—¿Por qué no le dices, Mike? —sonrió la castaña.

Michael se quedó callado, casi congelado¿decirle a Matt quién era el padre de Mikey?

—¡Ay! Mike, que no te dé pena, sé que no estamos casados aún, pero no debe avergonzarte tener un hijo conmigo —se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Porque ya estamos comprometidos —anunció la castaña.

—¿"Comprometidos"? —se preguntó Matt.

—_Yes__of__course_ (sí, claro) —afirmó Mimi —_Mike is my fiancé_ (Mike es mi prometido) —abrazó al neoyorquino con mucha familiaridad —, _right_? (¿cierto?)—le preguntó a Michael.

—"_Fiancé_"? (prometido) —se preguntó Michael —¡S-sí! Prometido… —aceptó por fin el chico.

—Michael y yo vivimos juntos desde hace cuatro años y medio. Ambos nos hacemos cargo de nuestro hijo.

Matt los miraba incrédulo, así que sus preocupaciones sólo habían sido producto de su imaginación. Esta vez el joven Ishida se había salvado…

Mimi tomó del rostro a Michael y lo acercó un poco a Matt.

—¿Ves, Matt? Michael también tiene los ojos azules —comentó Mimi con ironía entre una risita —_and they are two_ (y son dos) —fingió sorpresa mientras mostraba con sus dedos el número dos —¿te quedó claro?

Matt odiaba eso, maldita Mimi, se había comportado tan pedante, no había necesidad de tanta ironía.

—Michael, _sweetie_ —dijo Mimi con una voz empalagosa —¿nos vamos al hotel a ver a nuestro pequeño?

—S-sí, claro —balbuceó confundido.

Mimi y Michael caminaron abrazados mientras abandonaban el restaurante¡qué desplante! Dejaron sólo a Yamato, quien por su mirada, no se aguantaba ni a sí mismo.

—¿Prometido, Michael? —se preguntó el rubio, estaba muy molesto, Mimi lo había utilizado como su burla, así que decidió dejar dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta y se fue refunfuñando y empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

…

—_Hey, what was that_? (¿Qué fue eso?)—reclamó Michael mientras caminaban juntos esperando a que el valet parking les trajera el auto.

—_It's just a game, __darling_ (Es sólo un juego, querido)—comentó la castaña en medio de una gran sonrisa.

—_I don't like your silly game _(Tu tonto jueguito no me gusta) —refunfuñó el rubio —. Cuando decidiste venir a Japón me dijiste cosas muy diferentes a lo que estás haciendo ahora.

—Sólo es un ajuste en el plan —comentó Mimi —. Por cierto… ¿cómo supiste en qué restaurante estaba?

—Pues reservé una habitación en el Hotel Odaiba, como me lo pediste por teléfono y luego decidí visitarte en tu suite, fue entonces cuando decidí ir a visitarte y me encontré a Tai con Mikey, tu amigo me dijo que estabas en este restaurante con Matt, me alarmé mucho al escuchar eso, así que decidí venir.

—Gracias al cielo que llegaste a tiempo —suspiró Mimi —. Espero que no te moleste llevarme a casa.

—¿Tengo opción?

—¡Qué grosero! —exclamó la castaña.

—Estoy jugando —le sonrió el neoyorquino —. Por cierto, Tai es un buen amigo, hasta me prestó su auto…

—¡Ah! Mi buen amigo Tai… —respondió Mimi en medio de un suspiro —yo no sé por qué no le tocó a él el emblema de la amistad, le hubiera quedado mejor que a _otros_.

—Y yo no sé ¿por qué siempre tienes que mencionar algo relacionado con Matt? —comentó Michael algo harto de los comentarios de su acompañante.

—Eso no es cierto… —respondió molesta.

Por fin había llegado su auto, ambos subieron al auto y justo en ese momento Yamato había salido de restaurante.

—¿Michael? —llamó su atención Mimi al ver a Yamato por el espejo —¿Crees que algún día me perdone?

—¿"Te perdone"? —preguntó confundido, en ese instante miró hacia atrás y vio a Yamato de pie, ésta vez era él quien esperaba la llegada de su auto —. ¡Ah! Entiendo —comprendió al ver al rubio, se refería a él —, no veo que tenga nada que perdonarte.

—Sí —afirmó Mimi —, después de todo yo fui la causante de todo desde el principio…

—¡Ah! —exclamó —¿No sabía que Matt estuviera amarrado en ese momento? —comentó el neoyorquino —¿No me digas que piensas que él es la víctima?

Mimi observó a Mimi atenta y con cara de duda.

—¿No?

—Claro que no… —respondió tajante el rubio —¿acaso Matt estaba atado de manos y pies mientras tú lo viol…

—¡Claro que no! —sin dejar terminar la frase de su amigo, qué horrible expresión¿Acaso no podía ser un poco más sutil con sus comentarios?

—¿Entonces? —suspiró —Los dos tienen algo de culpa ¿me entiendes?

—No mucho… —negó inocentemente la castaña.

—Mira, tú te dejaste llevar por el deseo de estar junto a él, sabemos perfectamente lo que sentías por ese chico desde hace años, mientras tanto él se dejó llevar por el despecho que tenía hacia Sora.

—Sora, Sora… —dijo entre dientes Mimi —, siempre sale ese nombre en todas las conversaciones —apretó los puños un poco —. _Es cierto, después de lo que le dije a Matt, seguramente se casará con ella_ —pensó con nostalgia.

—Siempre has sabido que a quien ama Matt es a Sora…

Mimi se mantuvo en silencio.

—Quiero bajarme del auto… —reclamó enojada.

—No lo digo para que te enojes, calma Mimi —comentó el rubio —, sabes que es cierto ¿o no?

—Lo sé, lo sé —gritó —, siempre lo he sabido, pero quiero luchar —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —, quiero que Matt esté conmigo y con Mikey.

—No lo lograrás si continúas mintiéndole. Él tiene derecho a saber que es el padre de Mikey…

…

Mientras tanto, Yamato viajaba camino a casa en su flamante auto, camino a casa.

_Ring, ring_, sonó su celular.

—¿Hola? —saludó Yamato al contestarlo con el altavoz en su auto.

—_¿Matt? Qué alegría oírte_ —saludó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—So-Sora —balbuceó el rubio.

—_¿Ocurrió algún imprevisto?_ —preguntó la chica —_Llamé a tu casa y como nadie respondió me preocupé un poco, sobretodo porque me dijiste que te quedarías en casa a estudiar_.

—No-no, es que… —Yamato divagó intentando encontrar una excusa —fui a la biblioteca de la universidad.

—_¿En serio?_ —cuestionó la joven algo incrédula —_Debe ser una biblioteca muy eficiente, porque está abierta hasta las 9:30 de la noche¿cierto?_ —sin lugar a dudas, Sora no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

—No, claro que no, Sora —negó Yamato con una sonrisa fingida para tranquilizar a la chica —, lo que pasa es que después de ir a la biblioteca fui al _Wc donal's_ a comer una hamburguesa porque olvidé preparar algo para la cena, en realidad no tuve tiempo.

—_Yamato, hubieras venido a mi casa _—dijo la chica —_, hubiera sido muy agradable recibirte en mi casa, preparé unos deliciosos panes de arroz_.

—No, Sora, no quería molestarte. Además mi cena fue de improviso, ahora voy camino a casa para continuar con mis estudios.

—_De acuerdo, Matt_ —aceptó Sora —_. Entonces¿mañana sí puedes venir conmigo a cenar?_

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada… además, te lo debo. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

—_Matt_ —lo llamó antes de que él colgara, como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirle.

—Sí, Sora.

—_Buenas noches…_

Sora colgó el teléfono y lo depositó en su lugar, suspiró y caminó hacia la sala. Su mirada estaba triste, sospechaba algo, no era normal el comportamiento de Matt pero… ¿qué le estaba ocultando? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trataba.

Los últimos años de su relación habían sido de lo mejor, salidas constante a muchos lugares divertidos de la ciudad, al cine, a bares, a restaurantes y a los mejores antros de Shibuya, el distrito más divertido de la ciudad. Todo era perfecto, Matt ya nunca más la había defraudado desde lo que Hikaru, eso es lo que ella creía, porque ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que había ocurrido entre Yamato y Mimi¿quién podría imaginarlo?

Lo que hubo entre Yamato y Mimi no había sido nada malo, después de todo Sora y el rubio habían terminando en ese entonces, sin embargo, si esa fugaz relación había tenido consecuencias sería muy importante decírselo a la pelirroja. Obviamente, Yamato no había pensado en separarse de su chica, pues nunca ha amado a Mimi, sólo quería hacerse responsable de su hijo, pero ahora todo era diferente, Mikey no era su hijo y no había más cosas por qué preocuparse… eso pensaba Yamato, sin imaginarse que Mimi le había mentido de la forma más vil del mundo. Sin embargo, el rubio no era del todo un tonto, aún tenía un presentimiento clavado en el pecho.

**Continuará… **

* * *

Witt.- ¿Qué onda? Q les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ya empieza a tomar un rumbo esta historia, les advierto, ya he decidido más o menos en qué va a terminar pero creo que todavía falta un poquito para que este fic termine de cocerse (espero que no se me queme xD). Agradeceré sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora y las palabras de aliento. 

Lo del Gremblin fue una estupidez, lo sé y lo del exorcista, peor, pero me acordé de la película de "_Doctor Dolittle_", sorry esta vez sí me pasé de simple.

Creo que tardaré un poco + en actualizar porque la próxima semana ya entro a clases y ni siquiera sé en qué horario me va a tocar, la escuela absorbe mucho de mi tiempo porque me dejan leer mucho y hacer un chingo de trabajos escritos pero les prometo que aunque escriba una palabrita por día intentaré terminar el siguiente capítulo lo + pronto posible. Sean pacientes, que esa es una gran virtud (que yo no poseo xD).


	6. Aviso

**Aviso importante...**

(obviamente, para quien le importe) 

De acuerdo, aquí voy... 

Me apena y entristece mucho decirles que voy a demorar -aún + de lo que ya lo he hecho- en subir los capítulos de mis historias, tanto "Un error del destino" como "Broken Family" ¿por qué? Porque he perdido toda mi información desde ocho meses (aprox) atrás T-T para empezar tengo que copiar de aquí los capítulos que ya subí y como los capitulos siguientes que tenía de ambas historias hicieron PUF pues debo comenzar de nuevo con ellos porque ya no recuerdo muy bien lo que había escrito, espero no demorar mucho. 

La verdad es que la escuela me tiene toda traumatizada con la tarea ? Para qué quiero saber la historia de la prensa? No quiero ser periodista, quiero ser publicista o productuora de cine o Tv... whatever... El chiste es que demoraré y eso es lo que les incumbe a uds, no mi vida personal... en fin debo comenzar de nuevo muy a mi pesar (principalmente)... 

En verdad quiero disculparme con las personas que me han apoyado en ambos fics, créanme que no lo planeé, me siento mal de haber perdido tantas cosas que apreciaba por una chingadera que realmente estaba fuera de mis posibilidades y hasta las de un técnido, fue horrible! perder imagenes, fics, TAREAS, dibujos míos... :'( 

E fin, sólo me queda la resignación y a darle duro a "recuperar" mis ocho meses perdidos en la distancia del tiempo y en un chip de disco duro inaccesible para cualquier computadora hasta que encuentre un alma bondadosa y sabia QUE PUEDA AYUDARME A RECUPERAR MIS PRECIADAS COSAS! 

**Moraleja:** guarden todas sus cosas en CD (de preferencia regabable)y tengan 40 mil copias de ellas, no confíen en el disco duro porque puede irles muy mal, like me! T-T 

Gracias x el apoyo que me han brindado... 

Atte. Zoe Wittgenstein 


End file.
